


Unsay These Spoken Words

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Slow burn back to lovers Posie, i don't know a season 2, set after 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: “Because I love you.”OrWhat if Penelope doesn't leave the school after Josie loses Miss Mystic Falls? Will Penelope and Josie find their way back to each other or will what happened distance them more than Belgium ever could?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 158
Kudos: 622





	1. "Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *Alison Dilaurentis voice*: Did you miss me? :D
> 
> I am finally done with my exams and since I have time for a fic again I am throwing this one at you. 
> 
> You may recognize some characters from my one shots collection Untold Truths and if you don't that's okay too because this Posie fic is separated from anything that happened in Untold Truths. 
> 
> One more thing: This may be a Posie fic, but it will be heavily Penelope focused. However, you will also get to read about Josie of course. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Mistakes are possible as much as I try to avoid them.
> 
> The name of this fic is inspired by James Arthur's song Train Wreck. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope is only able to see right now is Josie. 

It shouldn't be new, right? 

After all, Josie has always been the only one Penelope has eyes for.

However, there is a difference right now.

Josie is in the center of everyone's attention.

Not the way Penelope wishes it to be.

The tall brunette is laying on the floor.

The girl next to Josie, is whining about having lost the beauty pageant. She isn't the only one having lost it.

Josie has lost Miss Mystic Falls too. That even on purpose.

It makes Penelope sick to her stomach when she reminds herself that the girl she is in love with is aware of her action.

Josie hasn't missed a step while walking down the stairs. Even if she had, Penelope would have prevented her from falling down the stairs.

Josie herself has removed her own arm from Penelope and has caused to be her own downfall.

On the floor, Josie expects to feel happy after having fulfilled Lizzie's wish. But she doesn't. 

An uncomfortable feeling is inside her chest with Penelope's empty eyes on her.

It is not the same empty look Penelope has given Josie while dumping her and breaking her heart into a million pieces. 

This emptiness in Penelope's green eyes hurts Josie more. 

When Josie gets on her feet it is like the world wakes up for Penelope. She hears the people chattering and still gasping about the incident.

Penelope wants to yell at them to shut up, to stop talking. But she doesn't. Her mind is louder than her heart, reminding her once again that Josie's fall hasn't been an accident. 

Brown eyes she would move the world for are looking at her with expectation. An Expectation for a reaction at what Penelope has just witnessed.

All Penelope can do is stare at Josie. Slowly, her eyes find Lizzie. The blonde twin is having a victorious smile on her face.

There is a lump in Penelope's throat. It is like a preview. A preview of the merge. 

Josie wants to look away when Penelope focuses back on her.

She doesn't need to. It lasts briefly. 

Penelope walks away without uttering a single word.

A shaky breath escapes from the brunette Siphoner's lips, and she is frozen on her spot for a moment.

Only with Dana's mother announcing her disqualification, Josie's feet come to life. She goes to Lizzie. 

It is not that Josie doesn't know where else to go. She does, but her broken heart is louder than her mind.

**_________**

  
Penelope looks around the hallway through teary eyes. 

Memories of chasing after Josie's kisses before and after classes when they were put into different courses, of Josie and her holding hands while walking through the school and memories of so much more are haunting her stronger than before.

Penelope is saying goodbye to the memories. Goodbye to her happy days with Josie.

The flight to Belgium is actually in two days, but the raven haired witch has seen enough. 

Josie has decided with her fall for her to take a flight earlier. She will leave Salvatore School tonight. 

The steps of the raven haired witch are getting faster. It becomes more difficult to hold back her tears. 

She wants to go upstairs to her room and pack her stuff as fast as possible.

She can't. 

Penelope bumps into Kaleb and MG in the entrance hall.

“Peez! Did you already win? Where is Jo? I have fantastic news! She and Liz-..”

MG stops talking, his good mood vanishing. Penelope faces the floor. 

“This doesn't look like winning, dude.”, Kaleb adds.

A pair of blue eyes are watching Penelope, Kaleb and MG.

MG is about to ask Penelope if she is alright when the person announces their presence.

“I agree with Kaleb.”

Penelope looks up surprised with the familiar voice. The two vampire boys also turn their heads.

On top of the stairs is no other standing than Caroline Forbes.

**_________**

“She will definitely win.”, Lizzie whispers to Josie, while her eyes are on Hope and Roman.

Lizzie looks at her twin when she doesn't get an answer. Josie is not even paying attention to the beauty pageant, her eyes are fixed to the doors of the assembly hall. 

“You better stop looking for Satan. She will leave the school anyway. Get used to not seeing her around.”

Josie turns to Lizzie. A mixture of disbelief and fear written on her face.

“What is supposed to mean she is leaving the school?”

Lizzie doesn't even notice the hint of panic in Josie's voice. She is back focusing on Hope.

“It means that Satan is leaving our school to attend an elite school of only witches in Belgium. I tell you I have never felt this relieved before when I overheard dad talking to her parents two weeks ago.”

Josie doesn't know what causes her to explode. The fact that Lizzie has known about Penelope leaving since two weeks or the way she is delivering the news. With Happiness. As if the blonde is telling her about a new purse she has bought. 

“You knew since two weeks and you didn't think to tell me?!”

Lizzie blinks at Josie's clenched fists, at her eyes filled with anger.

“Why are you all annoyed? It's good news for us.”

“For me, or for yourself?! You never consider my feelings!”

Lizzie looks genuinely confused and hurt at her twin's words.

“I didn't tell you, because I consider your feelings.”

Josie shakes her head and she points at Hope.

“If you really cared about my feelings, you would have let me win the competition and not Hope, because you and I made a deal when we were kids remember?!”

It takes Lizzie a moment to understand what Josie means.

“One of us would win the crown to step in mom's footsteps and make her proud.”, Lizzie remembers.

“Why didn't you just remind me, Jo?”, Lizzie adds. 

“Things have been rocky between us and I wanted you to take the lead of Miss Mystic Falls because I blamed myself for it! But it's not only me the reason we are like this! It's also you!”

“Me?”

“If you really cared about me, let alone if you just listened to me, you would know that I am far from getting over Penelope Park!”

Josie storms away, leaving Lizzie like that. 

**_________**

  
“I don't think it's a good idea that I am here.”

Caroline shoots Penelope a look over her shoulder. The witch is standing in the doorway of Josie's and Lizzie's room. 

The vampire has never seen the ex-girlfriend of her daughter like this. 

“Kissing my daughter weeks ago was not a good idea. Come on.”

Penelope sighs, and she finally steps inside the room.

Caroline sits down on Lizzie's bed.

“What is going on, Penelope?”

Green eyes look briefly with longing at Josie's bed before they focus back on Caroline.

“Sierra..my mother...has a new job. Well, actually it's Eric's jobs, but the two of them...”

Penelope stops talking and she shakes her head.

“Wait, you already know everything. Why am I telling you it again? What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Penelope touches briefly her own forehead. Caroline has already recognized how her former student isn't in a right head space right now and how she avoids talking about what is really bothering her.

“Why are you even here, Ms. Forbes? I thought we were supposed to meet in two days? Well, I am already leaving tonight, but...is the cure for the merge now here in Mystic Falls, or what?”, Penelope chuckles briefly not amused at all.

Caroline catches how Penelope fiddles with her cape.

“Something like that. We will talk about it later. Why are you leaving earlier, Penelope? What happened between Josie and you at Miss Mystic Falls?”

Penelope steps to the side, and in that exact moment Josie enters the room.

“I don't have the words to tell you. Ask Josie yourself.”

Normally, Caroline's jaw would have dropped at how Penelope is able to sense Josie's presence, but she knows there are more important matters right now. The blonde vampire gets on her feet, and she flashes a smile at her daughter.

“Mom?”

Josie stares at her mother, and then she glances at Penelope.

“Hi, baby.”, Caroline cooes, closing the distance and hugging her.

Despite her pain, Penelope has to smile at that. She is happy about how close Caroline and Josie are.

Sierra and Penelope have never been like that. At least, Penelope can't remember a single moment in her childhood where her mother hasn't made her upset.

When Josie separates from Caroline, she realizes Penelope has left.

“Go after her, Jo. I will tell you everything later.”, Caroline encourages her.

Josie steps to her drawer.

“I need to do something else first”

**_________**

  
Josie slips silently inside Penelope's room after reading the letter, changing from her dress into more comfortable clothes and undoing her bun with Caroline's help.

Penelope is not there, but she hasn't left the school.

Josie is relieved but also tensed up at the sight of Penelope's luggage, at how empty Penelope's room looks, despite most of her personal stuff still being present.

The brunette approaches Penelope's desk, something catching her attention on it. 

With a sad smile, Josie runs her fingers over the Ignalusa sticker and over Penelope's name on the cover of a log. Josie is curious what the log is for, but she is even more curious where Penelope is right now.

With a heavy heart, Josie slumps down on Penelope's bed. The many kisses, smiles, laughter and many other personal moments they have shared in this bed haunt her immediately.

**_________**

  
After changing into a black T-shirt and black pants, Penelope makes it with difficulty to the gates of Salvatore School. The tears gathered in her eyes wanting to be released with every step she distances herself more from Josie.

“How am I going to leave this place for good?”, Penelope thinks.

Penelope smiles through her tears when she sees a woman waiting for her behind the gates. 

The girl lifts her hand, opening the gates with her magic. 

With the sound of the gates shutting behind her and finally standing in front of the woman, Penelope is shaking even more.

“Aunt Nico.”, she breathes shakily

Nico leans away from the car, smiling softly at Penelope and opening her arms without a word. Silently welcoming her niece in her comforting embrace.

Penelope throws herself in her aunt's arms, finally being comforted after a long time.

“So,..”

Penelope is close to releasing her tears when a voice speaks up. A voice that freezes the painful fire inside her. A voice that replaces her pain with anger.

“...what happened?”, Sierra asks.

Penelope narrows her eyes at her mother while separating from her aunt. 

Nico turns with a sigh to her sister.

“Seriously, Sierra? You dive into it just like that?”

Sierra shrugs with her shoulders.

“I am impatient. You know that.”

Sierra focuses back on her daughter. Penelope blinks, clenching her fists and sending her tears back. She won't cry in front of Sierra. She won't allow her mother seeing her this vulnerable.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Your aunt told me you sounded in pain when you called her.”

Penelope laughs bitterly.

“Don't act like you care about me, Sierra. There are none of your high society friends here. There are no cameras here.”

Nico steps between mother and daughter, placing her hands on their shoulders.

“Let's go to another place you two. I didn't bring my car here with a spell for nothing.”

**_________**

  
“I didn't know the Parks had their dirt in Mystic Falls too.”, Penelope mumbles, following her aunt and her mother to the porch of a mansion.

“They don't. This is your mother's and mine home. We used to live here before she met your father.”

Penelope glances at Sierra. She almost drops her jaw. The businesswoman is sitting down on the porch. 

Sierra catches her daughter's surprise on her face, giving her a questioning look.

“Are you the same woman who yelled at eight years old me for wanting to sit on her lap only because I have been sitting on aunt Anastasia's porch?”

Sierra stares at her daughter without answering about how she has treated her during her childhood. 

Usually, Penelope is able to read people like books. Something Sierra has taught her. Sierra has also taught her how to hide her emotions. Maybe, that's why Penelope has never been able to really read her mother.

“We haven't been here since a long time. I doubt you want the company of spiders.”, Nico explains the reason they are staying outside.

“I would prefer them over someone else.”, Penelope admits, staring directly at Sierra.

Sierra grins at her daughter's words, keeping quiet. Nico, who is already sitting too, pulls Penelope down.

They sit in silence for a few seconds until Penelope turns her head to Nico, trying her best to ignore Sierra on her right.

“I need to leave Salvatore School.”

“Don't tell me you got expelled two days before you would leave that place yourself. I have to say I would even applaud you for that.”, Sierra scoffs.

Penelope doesn't have the strength to get into a verbal fight with her.

“Do you wanna wait by the car?”, Nico warns Sierra like a little child despite being the younger sister.

Sierra stays silent. Nico's eyes soften when she pays attention to Penelope again.

“You need to leave Salvatore School, but you don't want to, right? I will talk to Dr. Saltzman or Caroline...we can call her. I am sure there is a solution.”

Penelope exhales. She places her elbow on her knees, propping up her head with her hand. Green eyes look at the woman they have placed the closest to the word 'mom'.

Nico has never seen Penelope this drained, this exhausted before. She exchanges a look with Sierra.

“Yes, Ms. Forbes is back, but it's not something like that.”

“Explain us.”, Nico encourages her gently, placing a hand on her arm.

“I need to leave Salvatore School, because my heart can't take it how Josie puts herself second.”

“Ah, the Siphoner.”, Sierra comments, not being able to hold herself back.

“Car.”, Nico orders immediately.

Penelope expects Sierra to protest. Seconds later, she watches to her own surprise her mother walking up to the black car. 

Penelope looks at Sierra briefly. She gives her attention back to her aunt.

“When I was waiting with your mother in front of the school, fancy dressed humans were leaving. We were lucky they didn't witness us and the car showing up out of nowhere. They were talking about the beauty pageant called Miss Mystic Falls and about an incident that happened there. Is that related to Josie?”

Penelope lowers her gaze.

“Josie was a contestant there, and I was her escort..”

“Wait, you were part of a pageant?”

Nico hates to interrupt her niece, but she is too shocked. Slowly, Penelope meets her aunt's eyes.

“This is not about the nightmare Sierra has put me through when I was seven, aunt Nico.”

Nico isn't convinced that it doesn't intensify Penelope's pain, but with a hand movement she signalizes her to continue.

“Josie lost Miss Mystic Falls on purpose.”

Nico is left speechless at first. Penelope doesn't blame her.

“How does one lose a pageant on purpose and why?”

“The legend says that if one throws themselves down the stairs to knock over another contestant...a miracle comes true to bring one closer with the twin sister.”, Penelope answers, finally saying out loud what she has witnessed tonight.

“So, Josie did lose for her twin..”

“..when she actually wanted to win Miss Mystic Falls.”, Penelope completes Nico's phrase.

Nico studies her niece's face carefully. She sees that Penelope is on the edge of letting her walls crumble down. She knows that Penelope's walls have been up for a long time. 

She doesn't know why. She doesn't know Penelope has dumped Josie to make her stronger for the merge.

In order to have a guide through her merge research, Penelope hasn't told her aunt about the tradition the Saltzman twins would have to face in a few years. She has simply borrowed the books from her, explaining that she needs it for a project.

“There is more you are not telling me. Whatever it is, I am sure there is a solution.”, Nico tries to encourage Penelope opening up to her.

Penelope doesn't answer. A sob escapes from her. 

Nico doesn't waste time to wrap her arms around her. Penelope doesn't only rest her head on her aunt's shoulder. She rests her heart and her soul too.

Sierra stops walking towards them midway. She watches with an unreadable face expression how her sister comforts her daughter.  


**_________**

  
“Tell Pacey and Maggie, that I love them very much and that I am sorry.”, Penelope sniffles after stepping out of the car.

Penelope knows that the housekeeper will understand her, but she worries about her little brother. 

Nico reaches her arm through the passenger's window, touching Penelope's arm gently.

“They won't be mad at you for not coming with us, don't worry.”

“Besides, our Belgium plans aren't really set in stone.”, Sierra admits.

Penelope ignores her.

“Thank you for coming all the way here to watch me cry.”, Penelope chuckles at Nico while wiping over her tear stained face.

With Nico's hand movement, Penelope leans down. Nico takes her niece's face in her hands.

“Whenever you need to cry, you wanna smoke..I know you quit but still...”

Sierra lifts her eyebrows in surprise at the fact about Penelope smoking.

“If you wanna talk shit about someone or anything else. Even if it seems like nothing big for you, you will call me or Maggie. Promise?”

“I promise. I love you.”

“We love you too.”

Penelope leans away from the window, glancing at Sierra. Their staring contest lasts briefly because the car and the two other witches vanish in smoke.

Penelope steps closer to the gate of Salvatore School. A thunder cries above Mystic Falls, as if it is relating to Penelope's pain.

**_________**

  
Josie shoots up from the bed the second a soaked Penelope enters the room. 

Penelope is in the middle of muttering insults towards something, when she notices the brunette.

Penelope approaches Josie in silence.

They stare at each other. They don't know for how long.

Penelope only knows that the tears gathered in Josie's eyes are making her pain worse. 

Josie only knows that she will cry any second.

“Penelope, I read your letter earlier and...”

“I am staying.”

Josie blinks, looking at her in disbelief for a few seconds. Slowly, she smiles and the tears making it down her face are from happiness now.

Penelope still reaches out to wipe them.

“But why?”

Penelope turns around, moving to her desk. She comes back to Josie holding the log.

“You know the pens I was using to spy? This records all of it. It's basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore School. And I want you to read what your dad wrote about something called the Merge. Read it with him, your mom and your sister..not on your own.”

Josie takes with confusion Penelope's log. Her questions rise.

“I don't understand.”

“Well, you will...and maybe you will understand why my obnoxious, selfish and evil self did everything I did.”

Josie doesn't know what to say to the soaked raven haired girl in front of her. She doesn't even know what she is feeling right now. She has gone through so many emotions tonight.

Penelope only confuses her more. Josie has never seen her this serious before. 

“You should go to your mother now. It's really important.”

Josie turns to the door with that. But then she faces Penelope, grabs her, and she kisses her.

For a few seconds, Penelope forgets about the merge, her family issues and what has happened tonight.

It all comes back when Josie pulls away. 

They share one more look, Josie gives Penelope a small smile, and then she walks away.

Penelope closes the door with a sigh.

“Because I love you.”


	2. The Glimpse Of The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic, but prepare your tissues.
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope is sitting on the floor. With her back against the bed and her knees pulled up to her chest.

In her lap is something her aunt Nico has given earlier. A cyan pentagon crystal. Next to Penelope is Josie sitting.

“You won't talk at all, will you?”, Josie asks softly while caressing the side of Penelope's face.

Penelope doesn't answer.

She continues to stare at the copy of the girl she loves.

“What are you thinking about, Penelope?”

The softness in the copy of Josie's voice, the concern in her eyes and the gentle brush of her fingers are familiar to Penelope.

Familiar but still distant. 

It has been a long time since Josie has talked to her this way, has touched her this way and has looked at her this way.

Penelope doesn't hold it against her. She knows how much she has hurt Josie. 

Yet Josie calling her selfish, obnoxious and evil has wounded her like no other words ever could.

Penelope finally snaps out of her thoughts when her phone on the floor vibrates and the screen lights up. A video call from her cousin Emily.

The copy of Josie stops caressing Penelope's face, taking her hand instead.

“You are so fucking whipped for that Siphoner, cousin.”, Emily comments. 

Penelope has filled her in on the events of today, but she doesn't feel the weight on her heart vanishing.

“You already interrupted me with that two times, Em.”

Penelope doesn't miss how Josie number two looks sad when she touches the pentagon crystal, making the brunette vanish.

“I felt like repeating it, because you decide to stay at a place that has brought you pain.”

Emily is not hiding how she doesn't understand Penelope. It feels like a slap. Her cousin Emily is usually one of the few people understanding her.

So, Penelope deals with it in a way she has learned at a young age from Sierra. Faking. Laughing it off.

“Are you talking about Sierra's and Eric's estate or the Salvatore School?”

“I don't know if you making jokes is a good sign or a bad sign.”

Penelope snorts. She is afraid of how good she is at faking her emotions. At how good her parents' acting have rubbed off on her despite being at several boarding schools since the age of eight. 

“I will be alright, Em. Don't you know me?”

Emily shakes her head.

“The Penelope I know would have said 'Fuck you, Salvatore School!' right from the beginning, and she would have gotten expelled to become my usual pain in the ass and annoy my girlfriend and me.”

Penelope realizes that Emily only knows the version of her who has done anything to piss off her parents. 

It's the Penelope almost everyone knows.

“Aw, isn't your brother more annoying than me? And if you want me to tease you and Lila just turn the screen to her.”, Penelope continues to act cheerfully.

She is secretly hoping that it will help her to feel better, but she knows that only seeing Josie taking care of herself can mend her wounds.

“Okay, first, it's Delilah and not Lila.”, the voice of Emily's girlfriend appears off-screen.

Penelope rolls her eyes playfully.

“I am so sorry. Please don't sue me.”

“Second your way of being annoying is entertaining. Gavin's way of being annoying is....annoying.”, Emily adds after shooting heart eyes at her girl.

Seconds later a redhead appears next to Emily on the screen. Penelope's heart clenches when they look at each other like it's only them. Josie and her used to be like that too.

“I see Lila has not only taken over your heart, but also over your brain.”, Penelope teases the couple as always. 

“Damn right I have.”, Delilah confirms with a smirk at Emily's direction.

Her brown eyes go back to Penelope. 

“You look like shit, Penelope.”

Penelope curses internally at how her mask doesn't work. Yet she won't give up.

“Lila. Always lovely to see you too.”

“Banter aside, I mean it.”

Penelope waves her off .

“Well, hundred points for your analysis, but I wanna sleep now.”

“You sure you will be alright?”, Emily gets involved now.

“Maybe a bedtime story from you would help me.”

“You are more immature than Gavin right now.”, Delilah points out, disappearing with that from the screen.

Emily looks after her girlfriend then she stares at her cousin, sighing.

“Good night to you, Penelope. I hope you won't regret staying at Salvatore School.”

A beat passes. Emily's words are a wrecking ball breaking through Penelope's walls.

“I will never regret something more than hurting Josie, breaking her heart and destroying the best thing that's ever been mine. Us.”, Penelope whimpers.

Penelope sees concern taking over Emily's face. She ends the video call, and she switches off her phone.

The second sob that night racks through her body. Only this time Penelope is alone.

**_________**

  
“So, one of us is gonna have to kill the other one?”

Josie voices with difficulty her assumption, hoping it is not true. A sick feeling spreads through her stomach. 

Josie knows it comes from Lizzie, but she doesn't feel better herself. When the brunette turns her head to her twin, Lizzie is already looking at her with sad eyes. 

Josie holds eye contact only for a few seconds. Her emotions being on a roller coaster for the second time that night.

First, Penelope and now the merge.

“More like absorb. When Gemini twins turn 22, the Merge will determine who will lead the coven. And only one will survive.”, Alaric explains.

Caroline sitting on Josie's bed next to him, reaches forward and takes their daughters by their hand.

“That's why I was always traveling the globe. Trying to find a solution.”, the vampire breathes out shakily, her attempt at smiling failing.

“But if there's no one left from the Gemini coven...”, Lizzie starts, wanting to not believe in the merge.

Josie is convinced there is more that. She thinks about Penelope, about their talk earlier, about Alaric's journal entry she hasn't even read yet. 

The brunette has stormed inside the room and seeing her parents both being present has been enough to ask them what the merge is.

”No, it goes deeper than that. Right?“

Alaric blinks surprised at Josie.

“Uh, yes. It's a curse. A curse on the Gemini twins.“, he says.

Caroline manages giving the same usual warm smile to her daughter. She gives their hands a gentle squeeze, but the tears running down her face give away how everything is not okay.

“I know we should have told you sooner. We just didn't know when. We are still not ready to tell you. We never were. However, now that your mother came back for a possible cure lead here in Mystic Falls, it's time you know about what you will have to face at your 22nd birthday.”, Alaric adds.

“When do you... tell your children something like that? I mean, could you handle that news at six? When exactly is the right time to tell your children that you...that you don't know if you'll be able to protect them? I mean, when me and your dad...when we look at you sometimes, we still see you as little girls. Riding your bikes for the first time. Learning to walk. Dancing on your dad's feet. Baking with me. I see you, Lizzie, asking me when you are allowed to do make up and stealing my lipstick when I tell you that you are still little. I see you, Josie, refusing to fall asleep until I have told you a fairytail. When I look at you, I see all of that and so much more.”

Lizzie is already crying with Caroline after her speech. A question from Alaric is stopping Josie to let out her reaction.

“How did Penelope find out? You said that she told you.”

Lizzie wipes with the back of her hand over her tears

“She knew before us?! How?! Since when?!”

“I can answer the how.”, Josie sighs.

She lifts up Penelope's log from her lap.

“The pens she gave out to everyone at christmas record everything you write down. It's all here.”

Lizzie explodes with that.

“I can't believe that bitch has been reading my personal thoughts?! I am glad, she is gone!”

Her last phrase pushes a button on Josie, making her angry too.

“You gave your pen to dad after he lost his! You never used yours! And she is not gone! Penelope stayed!”

“Girls! Not now!”, Alaric raises his voice.

Caroline gives him a disapproving look for his tone, but then she squeezes her daughters hands again, gaining their attention.

“Penelope contacted me a couple days after New Year's eve..”

“A couple days after she dumped me..”, Josie mumbles.

“She told me she found out about the merge through the pens. I have no idea why she gave them out in the first place. However, she told me she wants to help, that she doesn't accept a no and that she has helpul sources. I allowed her to help me, and that's how we've been in touch the whole time. But our research didn't really work out in the distance...there were too many other sources...each one saying different stuff about the merge. Penelope decided after your sixteenth birthday and with her parents' plans to expand their company to Belgium, that she will join me there. She also said that she would wait first and see how things would develop between her and you, Josie.”

A single tear rolls down Josie's face. She thinks back to the kisses they have shared after the horrible event of her 16th birthday and the many times Penelope has asked her to read the letter.

“We were supposed to meet up in two days but my recent discovery about a cure made me return to Mystic Falls.”

Caroline's words is followed by a knock. 

At first Penelope stares at the Saltzman-Forbes family for a few seconds. The smaller witch finally enters the room, and Josie wants nothing more than to feel her safe embrace.

“Sorry for interrupting. I forgot to give Josie the books I borrowed from my aunt Nico.” 

Penelope lifts up in the air the books she is carrying, and then she places them next to Josie on Lizzie's bed. Without looking at her.

Penelope's hand remains closely next to Josie's hand briefly. Josie can already feel the warmth. She is about to take Penelope's hand, but the raven haired witch unbends herself and turns to Alaric and Caroline.

“I don't know why you were about to leave earlier so sudden, but I am glad you are staying because we need all the help we can get.”

Caroline gives Penelope a small smile.

“Help? From Satan? Am I the only one who is pissed about the fact that she invaded the privacy of the whole school?”, Lizzie chuckles bitterly.

Penelope doesn't react to her.

“I told you I am in this no matter what. So, even if I did leave I would have continued trying to find a cure.”, Penelope says.

 _“You wouldn't have given up on me even if you left.”_ , Josie thinks.

Penelope turns to Alaric.

“Oh, and Dr. Saltzman. You better check the security of this school. Triad almost kidnapped...”

The four others hold their breaths while Penelope tries to remember the name.

“...Hope's boyfriend earlier. I kicked their asses, but you never know.”

Josie wants Penelope to dive more into the kicked their asses part. Alaric dismisses that topic much to her dismay.

“Thank you, Penelope. I still want to see you in my office tomorrow. We need to talk about your pens.”

Penelope nods without protesting.

“Tell us about the cure you found.”, Lizzie demands from Caroline, giving up on giving Penelope deadly glares for now.

Caroline glances between the three girls, sensing how each one of them has a reason to be really exhausted tonight.

“Tomorrow. It's late and we need to rest.”

Penelope salutes. Josie feels weird because there is no playful smirk on her face.

The brunette jumps on her feet, when Penelope walks through the door. 

Caroline, Lizzie and Alaric watch Josie walking to her dresser, pulling open a drawer, taking a small bag out of it and then walking to the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”, Lizzie asks, watching how Josie takes her toothbrush.

Josie answers her after she returns to her family, grabbing her hairbrush from the nightstand.

“Taking the stuff I need.”

“Why are you taking your stuff?”, Lizzie asks again while Alaric and Caroline are watching Josie silently.

“Good night, mom. Good night, dad.”

With that, Josis walks away.

“Jo? Jo, Where are you going?”, Lizzie calls after her.

“Sweetheart.”, Alaric tries.

He fails. Josie leaves the room without a look back.

“She hates me.”

Lizzie's voice is barely a whisper yet Caroline and Alaric hear her.

“No, Josie could never hate you.”, Alaric protests.

The headmaster doesn't get to say more because Hope appears in the doorway signalising him with a nod that they need to talk.

Alaric follows her outside.

“Josie does hate me.”, Lizzie repeats desperately to Caroline, who wraps her arms around her.

“Tell me what happened today, Lizzie.”

**_________**

  
“Hi. Uh, can I come in?”

Penelope doesn't look at her. She gives Josie permission with a hand movement. The brunette shuts the door, seeing how Penelope puts her last folded shirt in her wardrobe and closing it.

“I see that you moved back in. I could have helped you.”

Finally, Penelope looks at her. Josie has trouble reading Penelope's emotions.

Her gaze is that intense, Josie glances down at the small bag she is holding.

Thoughts that make her more nervous are invading her head.

Is Penelope mad at her? Would she let her stay and what made her stay at Salvatore School?

They continue to stare at each other in silence until Josie gains her courage.

“I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?”

Josie feels like passing out with the silence that follows.

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

Penelope starts approaching her and Josie's heart beats faster. 

“You okay? You know about the merge now.”

Penelope sounds worried. However, her eyes aren't showing any emotions. 

They don't even shine as usual when looking at Josie.

“I am still processing it.”

Penelope nods. 

“I will be in the bathroom. I uh..I will change into my pajamas and I will brush my teeth.”

Josie feels ridiculous with giving Penelope an explaination, but she just wants to see something on her face.

Preferably the same thing she has seen on Penelope's face before she has followed Lizzie's plan.

Joy. Pride. These are not present. Anger is also not present. It confuses Josie. She doesn't know Penelope like this.

“Okay.”, Penelope answers.

Josie turns away, her shoulders falling. 

A wave of joy floods Josie's body when Penelope suddenly touches her arm. Her touch is warm, gentle and just how Josie is familiar with.

“Josie.”

Josie turns to her almost breathless.

“Where are your pajamas?”

Josie's mood drops, but it rises in the same moment. 

_“Is that selfish of me that I am happy about having to wear one of your pajamas?“_

“I forgot them.”

Penelope opens her wardrobe without a word. Josie's eyes grow when she notices two of her sweatshirts. The brunette searches for more of her clothes, but Penelope closes the wardrobe and turns to her.

“Thank you.”, Josie stammers.

Their fingers brush against each other when Josie takes Penelope's pajamas. Josie wants the moment to last forever. It doesn't. Penelope approaches the bed, leaving Josie like that.

When Josie leaves the bathroom after putting on the pajamas and brushing her teeth, the only source of light comes from Penelope's nightlight on the nightstand. Penelope is already laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Josie's heart clenches. She knows that Penelope can't sleep without a nightlight. The Siphoner knows too that Penelope has put it away, assuring Josie that she only needs her to sleep well.

Now Josie is back here with Penelope, the nightlight is back too and this night seems darker than before. The sun rising seems far away.

Josie places her clothes on Penelope's chair and then she slips under the blanket.

There is a big gap between her and Penelope, both not occupying the middle of the king size bed to cuddle as they would have done in the past. 

Josie stares at Penelope's side profile and then once again she is the first one to break the silence. 

“Wow, I didnt realize your bed is this big...I mean we never really used that much space anyway since we were always close until the merge.....”

Josie's voice starts trembling and it gets quieter. Penelope sits up and scoots closer to the brunette. Despite still being affected about what has happened today, she doesn't hesitate for a second. 

Penelope finally looks at her concerned. It is enough for a shaky exhale to escape from Josie. She has finally seen the glimpse of the sun rising.

“Come here.”, Penelope whispers softly, opening her arms.

Josie throws herself in Penelope's safe embrace, letting her tears fall. Penelope's heart breaks again that night. 

The pieces get smaller with each break, but their stab is as painful as always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Thank you for reading!


	3. Breaking Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to many sad songs and that should say a lot about this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

It has stopped raining outside when Penelope leads Josie to the balconcy to get some fresh air. Despite the fact that summer is around the corner, Josie shivers. 

Her face is tear stained. The wind blowing against her causes a few more tear drops to run down her cheek, even though Josie feels like she has no tears left to cry.

The balcony of Penelope's room has used to be Penelope's and Josie's spot. There is a small table standing in the corner with two chairs.

Josie and Penelope have been sitting at that table when their first kiss has happened. Penelope has been in the middle of explaining Josie how to pronounce a certain spell when Josie has kissed her.

Things have been easier back then. Now Josie doesn't know how to act around Penelope. She isn't the same Josie and Penelope is not the same Penelope.

The two ex-girlfriends are silently standing next to each other, looking in the distance at the few lights they can see of Mystic Falls. 

Josie flinches at first when something gets wrapped around her body. With a look over her shoulder and familiar hands gently touching her arms, she calms down.

It's Penelope adjusting a blanket around her. Josie faces forward, snuggling against the warmth of the blanket. Without it even realizing, the brunette compares the warmth of the blanket to the warmth of Penelope's body.

Josie feels one more time weight around her body and familiar hands. With a smile she turns to Penelope, who is covering her with a second blanket.

“I am warm enough. Thank you.”

Penelope stays silent, stepping next to her. Josie watches her.

The wind is blowing against her too, but she doesn't shiver. She doesn't even blink. She may be staring at what is visible of Mystic Falls, but Josie senses that Penelope is far away with her thoughts.

“I haven't been here for a long time.”, Josie speaks up.

Penelope blinks, finally looking at her. Josie offers her a smile. 

“Did you know that I actually wanted this room because of the balcony? But Lizzie didn't like it.”

“You already told me.”, Penelope answers.

Josie smile stays, her eyes are filled with desperation. She still steps closer to Penelope. She reaches her hand to Penelope's, but she pulls it away without touching her. 

Penelope doesn't notice, or she does but she doesn't give it away. Josie sees Penelope's walls are up again after they have crumbled down when she has started crying earlier.

“I am really glad you didn't leave. I am glad that nothing changed.”, Josie tries to soften Penelope, reaching for her hand this time.

Penelope glances down at their hands. Josie almost whimpers when Penelope pulls away, taking a step back.

This distance already hurts Josie. How would she have handled Belgium?

“You are right. Nothing changed.”

Josie shivers for again. Only this time the weather isn't the reason. It's Penelope's voice.

Finally, Josie sees a bit of Penelope's walls crumble down. The raven-haired witch sighs adding more to the sadness and exhaustion being present in her green eyes now.

“I am still the selfish, obnoxious, evil girl who read everyone's journal and broke your heart. You are still the girl who doesn't take care of herself.”

Josie moves closer to her again. Her voice comes out shaky. Penelope hates being the reason for it.

“I said those words because I was hurt, Penelope.”

“And now that I didn't leave you are not in pain anymore? Did me staying unbreak your heart?”

A beat passes. Penelope watches Josie hesitating. As if she is asking her heart. 

“No.” 

Penelope takes a step forward, taking Josie's face in her hands. Wiping with her thumb over her tear stained cheeks. 

Josie leans in to Penelope's touch, never wanting this moment to be over.

“Look, Josie. You don't owe me anything only because I stayed. Don't pretend that you are still not hurt by what I did to you. Don't pretend that you are still not angry at me.”

Josie corrects Penelope quickly.

“I am not pretending. I am slowly understanding. I am slowly understanding why you did everything you did except..”

“Except my spy pens, right?”, Penelope already knows the answer.

Another sigh escapes from Penelope.

To Josie's dismay she lets go of her face, gesturing to the table. The roof above them has stopped the rain drops from hitting the chairs and the table.

They sit down, and Josie thinks back to the night of their first kiss. Penelope seems also to think of it because she gives Josie a small smile before she gets serious again.

“Do you remember when one afternoon, I had to go to your dad's office because of the fight I had gotten into with Mr. Harmon for making Pedro cry?”

Josie nods. Mr. Harmon has been known to be mean to the younger students. She and Penelope have been hurrying to their class when they have found Pedro sobbing in the hallway. 

Before Josie could stop her, Penelope has stormed inside Mr. Harmon's class, starting from how his teaching is bad to asking him what the hell is wrong with him for making children cry. He and Penelope have almost used magic against each other, if Emma hasn't gotten involved.

“The door of your dad's office was ajar when I got there. I was about to knock when I heard him having an argument with your mom about you and Lizzie. He told her that her absence was hard for all of them, but that it is the only way they could be able to find a cure to save both of you from the merge.”

Penelope stops talking, studying Josie's face briefly before continuing. Her voice is shaking now, and Josie has to hold herself back to not reach for her again.

“Merge. A five letter word never terrified me until the merge. The first time I felt desperate like that was when I found out that Pacey couldn't speak because of Sierra's black magic. Only that with you and your sister's case I didn't know anything. I didn't know where to begin, but I knew I had to begin. That's why I created the spy pens, and I was that desperate even for the crumb of information I gave them out to everyone.”

“Even me.”, Josie says with a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

“It would have been suspicious giving everyone a pen except my girlfriend.”

The last two words coming from Penelope's mouth, makes Josie's heart beat faster. Until Josie reminds herself what the current topic is.

“I never read your journal until you told me you were going to be a Miss Mystic Falls contestant.”, Penelope explains, sensing what Josie is thinking about.

“I wanted to understand why you would want to be part of a misogynistic beauty pageant. I didn't read anything else. I used a filter spell.”, she adds.

“I believe you.”

Penelope exhales with Josie's words. Josie takes the opportunity that they are talking, and she asks the question she has been dying to ask for a couple of hours.

“Are you mad at me because I followed Lizzie's plan?”

Penelope shakes her head.

“No. I am not mad. I am hurt.”

Penelope leans forward, her intense gaze returning.

“You throwing yourself down the stairs...it killed me. My heart can't take it seeing you always putting yourself second.”

“That's why you were going to leave.”

Josie's voice is barely a whisper.

“You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me one reason to stay. Instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go.”

Josie thinks about the past weeks, about what she has said to Penelope. She swallows, gathering her courage to ask.

“So, what other thousand reasons made you stay?”

“Not a thousand reasons, but two reasons. The fact that your mother has found a reliable lead to the cure and...”

Green eyes soften for a few seconds. 

“You.”

Josie doesn't know what to say or what to do. Penelope senses how overwhelmed she is by everything that has happened in a couple of hours and she rises from the chair.

“We should sleep. It's getting late.”

Josie pouts, wanting to talk more with Penelope. 

“It's Saturday, Penelope. We don't have classes in a few hours.”

“I know. I am just really exhausted. You look like you need sleep too.”

Josie suppresses a yawn while Penelope is talking. She also gets on her feet, and she follows Penelope back inside her room.

The distance and the silence are there again when they are laying on their sides in Penelope's king size bed. 

Penelope has already her eyes closed. Josie is staring at her. With Penelope's voice she snaps out of her thoughts.

“You can turn off the light if it disturbs you falling asleep.”

“What about you? I know that you can't sleep without it.”

With that Penelope opens her eyes.

“I will distract myself from the darkness.”

“How?”, Josie asks concerned.

“I will find a way. Don't worry.”

Before Josie can stop herself, she is already speaking.

“You held me earlier when I cried. Can I hold you now in return?”

The few seconds Penelope spends staring at her feels like hours for Josie.

“I don't think that's a good idea.”, the raven-haired witch finally answers.

“I just wanted to...”

Josie cuts herself off, shaking her head. She doesn't want Penelope to distance herself more.

“Okay. You are right. I understand. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Josie switches off the nightlight. Green eyes disappear behind eyelids. 

Josie doesn't even try to sleep. She waits until Penelope falls asleep. 

Slowly and carefully, Josie shifts closer to her.

“I wish I could unsay the hurtful words I have spoken, but I can't.”, the brunette whispers.

Josie holds her breath, expecting Penelope to open her eyes. She doesn't. It takes Josie three attempts until she continues.

Even talking to a sleeping Penelope is difficult for her.

“However, my heart is slowly healing and I can say new words. Words, I wasn't brave enough to tell you when we dated.”

Josie is now that close to Penelope, she can feel her warmth. The brunette craves to be held like earlier, to cuddle with Penelope like they have always done.

Josie stays in the happy memories she has shared with Penelope inside this bed, such as their first time, when suddenly something happens with Penelope.

She starts whimpering in her sleep. Josie feels Penelope's body shaking against hers. 

“Penelope.”, Josie whispers gently.

Green eyes shoot open and Penelope sits up, panting violently. Josie quickly turns on the nightlight.

Penelope doesn't pull away when Josie cups her face with her hands.

“Shh. Look at me.”, Josie tries to calm Penelope down.

A few seconds pass until Penelope gains control of her breath. Josie feels like falling down the stairs all over again with Penelope removing her hands and leaning away from her.

“Did I wake you up? I am sorry.”

“No. I wasn't sleeping.”, Josie answers, her brown eyes studying concerned the shaken up girl in front of her.

“I am fine.”, Penelope says before Josie can ask her.

The brunette shakes her head.

“I am here. Let me help you.”

Penelope remains stubborn.

“Go back to sleep, Josie.”

“You really think I am going to sleep while you are like this?”, Josie huffs in disbelief.

Penelope attempts to turn her head away. Josie has enough of this distance between them. She takes her face one more time.

“Penelope. Please. Look at me. Don't put up your walls. Not with me.”, the brunette begs desperately.

Slowly, Penelope faces Josie. In the light coming from the nightlight, the brunette sees exhausted green eyes giving freedom to silent tears. Josie has never seen Penelope cry. Until now.

It pains Josie seeing her like this. It pains her even more that Penelope is hiding from her. Josie wipes gently her ex-girlfriend's tears, still looking at her with begging eyes.

Finally, Penelope leans against Josie. Josie's hands rub against Penelope's back, her arms holding her tightly.

“I got you.”, Josie breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Next chapter there will be more action.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter.


	4. Finding Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I have to say about this chapter is RIP to my fingers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peace. One word with five letters that almost everyone around the world craves to have. 

Some people achieve peace when they are with a special person.

After months of sleepless nights, Josie and Penelope find peace by holding each other tightly. 

Josie is already awake. Her one arm is around Penelope, holding the raven-haired girl closer and in place. 

Her other arm feels numb after spending hours under Penelope's body, but Josie doesn't complain. She is smiling.

Josie has missed waking up like this. Waking up with Penelope in her arms. Waking up feeling peaceful.

Brown eyes have to stop roaming in the sleeping girl's face because someone is knocking softly against the door.

After carefully separating herself from her ex-girlfriend, Josie's smile grows when she observes Penelope reaching for her in her sleep.

One more knock causes Josie to tear her eyes off from Penelope and she answers the door.

A beaming Caroline is standing in front of Josie. The brunette's good mood increases.

“Mom.”

“Good morning, Jo. We will meet in Lizzie's and your room after dinner to talk about the cure I found.”

“Alright.”

Caroline studies Josie's face. Her warm smile remains, but her eyes are worried.

“Sweetheart, you and I need to talk. Let's have breakfast together? Just the two of us.”

“That sounds great, mom.”

Caroline could melt at the softness in her daughter's voice, and just like last night after spending time with Lizzie she asks herself once again how she has managed to ever be away from them.

Caroline wraps her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly. 

The headmistress has to grin when she watches Penelope still trying to find Josie in her sleep.

Caroline pulls back from the hug, pointing over Josie's shoulder.

Brown eyes find the raven-haired girl with one arm dangling from the bed now, still stubbornly trying to reach for her.

Josie feels like back to the days Penelope and her have been dating because she is blushing under Caroline's amused face.

“Please remind Penelope that your father expects to see her in his office.”

“I will.”

Caroline gives Josie's face a squeeze, earning a playful annoyed groan and then she is gone. 

Josie goes back to the bed, having no clue how to wake up Penelope.

She knows how to wake up Penelope, but she can't do that method because they are exes (even though the more Josie looks at Penelope, the temptation to wake her up like that is rising).

Josie bends down. Instead of giving Penelope a kiss on her cheek, she caresses the side of her face.

Alaric's voice coming through the speakers in the hallways, distracts Josie.

“If I could have your attention on one of your days off or to those of you who are just waking up..good morning! There will be an assembly in 30 minutes. Attendance is mandatory. If you don't show up I will send Mr. Harmon in person.”

“Send him to me so I can finally kick his ass.”, Penelope mumbles sleepily, gaining Josie's attention.

Josie wants to pull her hand away, thinking that Penelope is being distant again. The other witch places her hand on top of Josie's keeping it on the side of her face. 

Joy wells up in Josie's chest. Hours ago she has seen the glimpse of the sun. Now that Penelope's walls seem to be broken down, she can see the sun clearly. 

“How did you sleep?”

Josie could cry when Penelope gives her the soft smile she is used to.

“After a long time I can say that I slept peacefully. Thanks to you.”

Sleepily green eyes study Josie's face briefly. Penelope sits up and Josie removes her hand.

“What about you?”, Penelope asks back, missing already Josie's touch.

“Me too. Thanks to you.”

They stare at each other until Alaric's voice appears again through the speakers.

“Penelope Park. Report to my office.”

Penelope's smile fades. Josie fears that she will go back to being distant.

“See you at the assembly?”, the brunette asks carefully.

Penelope sighs.

“As much as I want to kick Mr. Harmon's ass..yes. I will be there.”, Penelope answers.

“We will meet up after dinner in mine and Lizzie's room to talk about the cure. I'll see you later?”

Penelope nods sleepily, watching Josie walking to the door.

“And after that you need to be here.”, Penelope calls after her.

Josie meets her eyes again, trying to figure out if it will include good stuff or bad stuff. It doesn't work. 

“Okay. Sure.”

“Josie.”, Penelope stops her one more time from leaving.

Josie turns around hesitating.

“Thank you.”

The brunette wants to know what Penelope has dreamed of, what has terrified her that much but she doesn't ask.

Josie accepts with a smile the return of warmth in the only green eyes always managing to captivate her. 

**_________**

  
Penelope hopes that Caroline is present inside too and that she doesn't have to deal with only Alaric.

It's not because Penelope expects the blonde vampire to reduce her punishment. It's because of the fact that Penelope simply despises the father of the girl she loves.

Penelope takes a deep breath, knocking against the door. She has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Alaric giving her permission to enter.

The first person Penelope sees is Caroline. For some reason, the vampire is giving her a smile filled with pity. 

The raven-haired girl doesn't understand until she spots the person occupying one of the two seats in front of Alaric's desk. 

Penelope understands immediately that Caroline is not responsible. The vampire watches Penelope turning calmly to Alaric. Too calmly.

“What the fuck is this, Dr. Saltzman?”

Alaric blinks at the language, at the anger in Penelope's tone. 

Penelope has always known how he thinks that she isn't good enough for Josie, that Josie deserves better. These are the only two points Penelope will always agree with the headmaster.

“I told you we would talk about what you did, Penelope.”

“Yeah, but why the hell is he here?!”, Penelope shouts, pointing with one finger at her father.

“I actually have more important things to handle right now. Your mother jumped in for me. You should be glad I am here.”, Eric Park answers.

His voice, his arrogance, and in general everything about him, makes Penelope want to throw him across the desk against Alaric.

Caroline gestures her to sit her down. Penelope obeys. The headmistress knows that her anger is far from over.

“I wouldn't even want you two at my funeral, Eric.”

Caroline knows a bit from Josie that the 17 years old girl isn't on good terms with her parents. However, what Penelope has just said makes her wonder what could cause this much hatred for Sierra and Eric.

Eric shrugs off his daughter's words with an amused smile. Penelope focuses back on Caroline and Alaric after giving him a killing look.

“Let's get over this as quick as possible. Whatever my punishment is just tell me.”

Penelope sees once again the pityful smile from Caroline. The teenage girl curses under her breath, when Alaric leans forward, folding his hands. He will torture her.

“First, I want you to tell your father what you did.”

Penelope looks at Caroline, deciding to ignore him and Eric. 

“I read everyone's journals with magical pens. Now what is my punishment?”

Penelope is still focusing on Caroline yet she can see the smile on her father's face. Penelope leans back in her seat, now glancing between the three adults. 

Alaric and Caroline are looking with expectations at Eric, waiting for his reaction. Even Penelope turns to her father. 

Eric is looking back at her, pride glowing in his eyes. It turns Penelope's stomach.

“Once again you proved me how powerful you are.”

Penelope's eyes find the headmaster and the headmistress again. She presses her lips together, her eyebrows raise and she waits for their reactions. 

A beat passes.

“Excuse me?”, Caroline asks in disbelief.

“Penelope almost invaded the privacy of the whole school.”, Alaric adds.

Penelope suspects that he will try sending her to prison world if this meeting doesn't end well.

“I am aware of that. But are you aware of how much power, how much magic that costs one?”

Penelope isn't sure how longer she can control herself. Thinking about Josie only helps a bit. 

“My punishment now, Dr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes. Or The three of us will be late to the assembly because Eric started with his speech about power and the greedy man he is, he won't shut up about it soon.”, Penelope argues.

Caroline looks like she wants to agree, seeing that calling Eric isn't helpful but Alaric continues.

“Mr. Park, don't you want to know why your daughter read everyone's journals?”

“She is a teenager. Teen witches do the wildest spells.”

Caroline has enough. She walks to the door, opening it.

“That's all. Thank you for coming, Mr. Park.”

Eric glances at Penelope. He is met with empty eyes.

When he is finally gone, Penelope exhales. Caroline is about to close the door when she spots two younger witches fighting with each other.

“Continue without me.”

With that, Caroline closes the door.

Penelope's head hurts knowing she has to deal with Alaric alone now. 

**_________**

  
Josie is on her way to the grand hall, Lizzie following her like a lost puppy trying to get her attention, when she sees Penelope's father approaching, talking with someone on the phone.

“Josie?”, Lizzie asks concerned when her twin stops dead in her tracks.

Josie has never met Penelope's parents, but she knows what they look like from the magazines Lizzie collects.

“No, Sierra. It is Penelope's usual spoiled behaviour including a spell this place isn't being able to handle. I am telling you, Penelope would be better off at the only witch school. Emily is there too, and she gets along with her well. It would strengthen her bond with the family...”

Eric passes the Saltzman twins without a single look at them. His voice distances and Josie can only catch one last phrase.

“It is a waste of her powers that she is staying here.”

Josie lets his words sink in. 

“Josie, are you okay?”

Josie starts walking again, and Lizzie follows her, wanting nothing more than talking with her.

**_________**

  
“Can we finally talk about what I am here for?”

Alaric staring at her in silence makes Penelope's headache worse.

“You will paint the old mill. You will clean it and the grand hall too and you will help out in the kitchen service. Everything without magic.”

“For how long will I have to do the cleaning and the kitchen service?”

“Depends. For how long have you been reading our journals?”, Alaric asks back.

“Got it.”, Penelope exhales.

The raven-haired girl gets on her feet, approaching the door. Alaric's voice stops her.

“I bet you wanted to spend your summer otherwise.”

Penelope faces him with a fake smile.

“It's not like I was going to be chilling by the pool anyway. At least the following months won't only consist of me doing something against the merge.”

“Why are you so involved in the merge?”

Penelope's eyes harden. Her mouths sets in a hard line. For a moment she wants to leave the office without answering.

“I am so involved because I want Josie to have a long life where she can realize what she is worth. I want Lizzie to have a long life where she can convince the whole world that I am evil.”

Alaric is left alone in his office, taken aback by Penelope's answer.

**_________**

  
The witches noticing that Penelope is still at the school, are already whispering the second she steps inside the grand hall.

Penelope takes her usual seat, a few rows behind Josie. The brunette turns her head, making eye contact with her.

Penelope gives Josie a wink, seeing the worry in her eyes. Josie smiles at her then she has to face forward because the assembly begins.

“I am going to dive right into the topic. Triad Industries almost took Landon last night. Luckily, Penelope prevented it.”, Alaric begins.

Now every student focuses on Penelope, whispering with each other. 

“Peez! You didn't leave!”, MG calls out relieved between the crowd. 

Penelope lifts up her thumb at him. Josie grows angry at how her best friend hasn't told her about Penelope leaving until she remembers begging MG to never mention her.

Alaric waits until the students stop talking. Now it is Caroline's turn to talk, and Penelope is glad about escaping Alaric's voice.

“This doesn't mean that Triad won't try to break inside our school for Landon again. We will do anything to prevend that.”

Caroline pauses briefly, taking in the crowd of students.

“Each one of you doesn't get along well. I am aware of that, but I want all of you bonding to protect this place that has become home to so many of you.”

Alaric steps behind the microphone again, talking about his usual apology for the monsters and Penelope doesn't pay attention anymore. 

She is thinking about her nightmare and then about the cure Caroline has found, she wonders what it is and..

“Penelope. The assembly is over.”, a soft familiar voice never failing to melt her, interrupts her thoughts.

Penelope blinks, looking up in her favorite pair of brown eyes.

She realizes with a look around that only her, Josie and Caroline are still inside the hall. 

“I have to wait for the janitor here.”, Penelope explains.

“Part of her punishment is to paint the old mill without magic.”, Caroline reveals to Josie, putting the bracelet around Penelope's wrist, locking her magic.

“If you try taking it off you will receive a shock.”

“Sounds tempting.”

“The janitor will let you know when it's time to move to your other tasks.”

“Come on, sweetheart.”, Caroline gently nudges Josie, leading her to the dining hall. Josie keeps her head turned, looking at Penelope until they step outside.

**_________**

  
“So, how are you feeling about the merge?”

Josie looks up from her pancakes with Caroline's question. She glances at a table where Lizzie is sitting with Hope, Landon, Rafael, MG and Kaleb. 

Lizzie is already looking at her, giving her a hopeful smile. Josie looks back at Caroline, who has watched her daughters.

“First of all, I am mad at Lizzie, but I could never live without her.”

“I know that, Jo.”

Josie sighs.

“About the merge...I am scared, but I feel also positive that Lizzie and I will survive. Does that make sense?”

Caroline reaches for Josie's hand, squeezing it.

“It does.”

Josie continues to eat until Caroline speaks up again.

“Lizzie told me what happened at Miss Mystic Falls.”

Josie tenses up for a brief moment until she spots Penelope and the janitor passing the dining hall.

The brunette gives her attention back to her mother, feeling much more calm now.

“After last night nothing is the same anymore. I am not saying that Lizzie changed in a few hours, but she wants to.”

Josie is amazed at how much progress a deadly coven ritual can make.

“I want to change too.”, she almost whispers.

“Give her a second chance then?”, Caroline suggests.

Josie makes eye contact with Lizzie for the second time.

“I will think about it.”

“Speaking of second chances. How did the night with Penelope go?”

Caroline doesn't miss how her daughter blushes with that question, but then sadness appears. Josie needs several attempts until she manages to speak.

“We talked but I really hurt her, mom.”

Caroline gives Josie's hand another squeeze.

“You both are hurt, honey.”

**_________**

  
“Hey.”

Penelope lowers her brush inside the paint can when she sees Josie standing shyly in front of her.

“You want to help me, don't you?”

Josie nods, putting the basket in her right hand on the porch. 

The brunette swallows at Penelope's silence, thinking she has her walls up again. 

Penelope takes a step closer, taking the taller girl by her hands. Josie feels relieved with that.

“ I appreciate it, but this punishment is not something I got by mistake. I read everyone's journals. I was aware of what I was doing. You don't need to help me.”

Silence stretches as Josie considers Penelope's words and everything that has happened after Miss Mystic Falls.

“What are we?”

Josie's eyes grow at her own question. Clearly taken aback by herself. 

“I am fine with whatever you want us to be.”, Penelope answers her, her thumbs rubbing circles in the back of Josie's hands.

“Can we be friends? At least until I got my head clear from everything I recently found out?”

Penelope nods, her smile not fading. 

“Friends it is.”

Josie feels weird with hearing it from Penelope. She thinks how she has made a mistake when Penelope saves her from her thoughts.

“Take your time. If you want us to be anything else, just let me know.”

Josie feels like her knees will give out any moment. This is the Penelope she knows. The Penelope who always puts her feelings first. 

“As friends...can we make a promise?”

Penelope looks at her expectantly.

“Let's promise to never keep things from each other.”

“I promise.”

“I promise.”, Josie repeats.

As if they have rehearsed it before the two witches hug each other at the same time.

Once again Penelope and Josie only find peace together.

They stay like that until Penelope's stomach grumbles, making them separate and Josie giggles.

“Okay, no helping. But as your friend I am here for emotional support and I brought you sandwiches. Coffee too. Just how you like it.”

“You are amazing.”

Josie beams even more with Penelope's words. She watches her opening the basket.

The sun going down seems impossible for Josie.

**_________**

  
After spending the rest of the day together, Josie and Penelope join Caroline, Alaric and Lizzie with a high mood. 

The other tasks, lunch and dinner have passed fast for both girls.

Penelope realizes once again that even hell would turn to heaven with Josie being by her side.

Alaric lifts an eyebrow at the blue color stains covering both girls. Caroline is focusing on the way both girls look genuinely happy and she steps on Alaric's foot, warning him to not scold them for wasting the color.

Josie waits for Lizzie to say something about Penelope being present. She has watched them during lunch and dinner. Surprisingly, Lizzie doesn't even roll her eyes at Penelope.

Caroline reaches her a piece of paper, gaining her attention. Penelope, Josie and Alaric move closer to the blonde to read what's written down on it. Josie is immediately drawn to the burned bottom of it. Brown eyes shift to the words.

“What is this?”, Josie asks confused, not understanding anything written on it.

“The recipe of a potion.”, Penelope reveals, being the only one of them fluent in french besides Caroline.

“Where you got this from?”

“I borrowed it from an ancient witch.”

“Mom. No more lying.”, Josie warns her, pointing out the burned bottom.

“Fine. I stole it from her because the bitch refused giving it to me.”

“The cure is a potion?”, Lizzie asks in disbelief.

Josie and Penelope also exchange a look at how easy it seems to be.

“Half of it. We have to gather the ingredients first and..”

“And?”, Alaric interrupts her.

“There has to be a witch who gives up on her powers for it to work. Your aunt Bonnie told me she would do it, but I know how it would make her feel empty. She is searching for someone else now.”, Caroline explains.

A dead silence spreads. It's almost like Penelope can see Josie's thoughts in speech bubbles.

_Who would give up their powers for us?_

“Bonnie doesn't have to search anymore. I am right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome! Next chapter this fic will actually get started, so buckle up already!


	5. "You Make Me Strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I struggled with writer's block and being sick. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bonnie doesn't have to search anymore. I am right here.”

Silence follows. 

Penelope is already aware that she leaves people speechless. Yet the silence from the Saltzman-Forbes family is confusing her. 

Josie wants to say that they can't accept that. She knows that Penelope loves being a witch. To her surprise Lizzie speaks up first, but the words coming from her make the brunette shiver. It makes her feel betrayed.

“That is the spell speaking I put on you.”

Caroline and Alaric look at Lizzie with big eyes, Penelope only lifts an eyebrow and Josie explodes.

“You did what?! What spell?! When?!"

“A spell that causes one to soften. I put it on her around 6 am.”

Josie glances at Penelope. She has expected her to explode too. However the raven haired witch remains calm, keeping her reaction hidden. Josie assumes it comes from the spell.

“Why did you do that?”, Josie asks after turning to Lizzie again.

“For you, Jo. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew it was possible through Penelope.”

Penelope secretly applauds Lizzie for considering Josie's feelings. 

“But the bracelet must have already broken the spell.”, Alaric gets involved now.

Lizzie shakes her head, looking with guilt at her father.

“I delayed the effects of the bracelet with a time spell. It will start working...”

Lizzie fixes her eyes on the bracelet, and she mumbles a few latin words. 

Penelope watches the bracelet being torn in two and it drops on the floor.

“...never again. Uh, that wasn't planned, but at least I undid the spell.”, Lizzie shrugs.

Josie moves closer to her twin, eyes narrowed at her. 

“And now what? Would you do the same spell over again if you haven't told us?”

“If it made you happy like 3 minutes ago..yes. I would do it over again.”

The twins stare at each other. No words are being spoken between them. 

Penelope sees it as her time to speak.

“Anyway, despite me being on happy spell seconds ago, I am once again repeating myself...this time being all conscious, that I am ready to give up my powers for the cure potion to work.”

Josie and Lizzie focus back on the actual problem. Lizzie is amazed that Penelope still wants to give up on a part of herself to help them, and Josie isn't really fond of the idea. Alaric just wants his daughters to be safe, and Caroline is aware of how stubborn her student is.

“I do have a question for you, Ms. Forbes.”

“Won't that witch try to locate you for stealing her recipe?”, Penelope adds.

“Bonnie handled it.”

Caroline's answer is short. The three teenage witches understand that she doesn't want them from her to dive more into it.

“Is that all we are gathered here for?“, Penelope continues to ask, and Josie's fear of her walls being up again grows.

“It is. We will start searching for the ingredients tomorrow.”

Penelope walks up to Josie, taking the piece of paper. 

“What are you doing?”, Josie and Alaric ask her at the same time.

“Sending the recipe to my aunt Nico. She has a whole room with potion ingredients. I bet she has some of them or all of them on the list.”

“Well, then we will wait for her first.”, Caroline says.

After Penelope types something in her phone, she returns the recipe to Josie. 

The Park witch turns to the headmaster and the headmistress.

“If you excuse me now, I am exhausted as fuck thanks to the creative punishments.”

Penelope is about to leave, but then she catches Alaric, bending down to study the bracelet. She can't hold herself back.

“I doubt you can fix this. I doubt the school has more of these.”

Alaric unbends himself, staring at Penelope. Josie and Lizzie wonder what he will do now.

“As your new punishment you will help us with the monsters. I can keep an eye on you this way.”

Penelope rolls her eyes. Yet she gives in.

“What an honor to be ripping off the heads of Teletubbies.”

With that she walks towards the door.

“A reminder that we don't allow black magic at this school.”, Alaric calls after her.

Penelope stops in the doorframe. She turns to him. Her eyes serious, her lips pressed together. Josie sees how offended and angry Penelope is of Alaric accusing her doing something that has harmed her brother. Josie wonders why her dad is being like that.

“A reminder that I have been at several boarding schools where offense magic was a thing, and I wouldn't get myself poisoned to save Hope's boyfriend from Triad.”

Penelope is about to leave when she notices that her shirt, and she in general, isn't stained with paint anymore. She locks eyes with Josie, seeing the red glow around her hand fading and that she is now cleaned up too. 

Penelope breaks the eye contact, and she heads to her room.

**_________**

  
“Uh you wanted me to be here. I mean you told me this morning, but it was the spell..and um I should leave.”

As fast as Josie appears inside Penelope's room, she tries to escape.

Penelope is convinced she has never reacted this fast, when she finds herself jumping off her bed and catching Josie by her wrist.

“Sit with me.”

The hesitation on Josie's face speaks for itself.

“The spell may be over, but I still want you here. I will always want you here.”

A warm feeling floods through Josie with Penelope's words and it gets stronger when Penelope takes her hand, leading her to her bed.

They gaze into each other's eyes after sitting down. Josie feels Penelope's thumb brushing against her knuckles and she only realizes now that they are still holding hands. 

“Being with you carefree today was beautiful, but we both are still not healed from the pain we caused each other. We need time.”

Even though she wants to go back being carefree like hours ago, Josie knows that Penelope is right.

“Are we still friends?”

Penelope nods.

“We are. And what I said about you getting to decide about our status still applies. Whenever you are ready. Even if you don't want me anymore and you find someone else. Just let me know how you feel.”

“How will I know when you are ready?”, Josie asks back, knowing damn well that she will never want anyone else except Penelope.

“You let me know that you are ready and then I will tell you if I am too.”

Penelope stares at Josie after she stops talking. Slowly, a sweet smile appears on her face.

“I want to know what makes you smile like that.”

“You.”

Josie tries not to blush.

“You are my first real friend.”, Penelope adds.

Josie's mood drops. Not because Penelope has said friend. The reason for the change in her mood comes from remembering the late night conversations where Penelope has revealed how lonely she has been at boarding schools since the age of eight. 

Another reason is that she is reminded of the problem from earlier.

“As your friend, I want you to overthink the decision of giving up your powers for me and Lizzie.”

Penelope turns back to serious.

“I already made my decision.”, Penelope clarifies.

“I saw your dad leaving the school, and I heard him telling your mom on the phone that this place is a waste of your powers.”, Josie reveals.

Penelope takes Josie's face in her hands. 

“I don't care what Eric thinks, and he talks bullshit all the time. My powers, my decision. And this school taught me to be more in control of my powers, even though the lack of offensive magic in the curriculum is stupid.”

Josie is still worried but she knows how stubborn Penelope. She drops it for now.

“I hope my dad will give in to introduce offensive magic, now that my mom is here too.”

Once again Penelope thinks that Caroline should run the school on her own. The witch has assumed that a human running Salvatore School has been a joke until she got here.

“But until then we can pick up right where we left off and I continue teaching you.”, Penelope offers.

Josie gives her a sweet smile, and Penelope feels her heart beat faster.

"Now let me show you why I wanted you to be here tonight.”

The twinkle in Penelope's eyes takes Josie back to when they have been dating and she got showered with surprises and gifts.

“Close your eyes.”

Josie does what Penelope wants from her. She almost pouts when she feels the other witch letting go of her face.

“Open them now.”

Josie looks at first at Penelope, and then at what she is holding in her hand. 

“Happy belated birthday, Jojo. I hope you like it.”

Josie takes fascinated the golden bracelet in her hand. She melts when she studies it closer and she sees the initials of her name being engraved in it.

“I love it.”, Josie corrects Penelope.

The brunette reaches it back to Penelope. When Penelope puts the bracelet on Josie's right wrist, the brunette gasps. 

“It is magical.”

Penelope's smile grows.

“Yes. It's a family heirloom. From Sierra's and my aunt Nico's side.”, Penelope answers.

Josie doesn't miss how her eyes briefly harden when she mentions her mother. Josie brushes with her fingers over Penelope's hand, trying to ease her pain.

Penelope's eyes bore into Josie's, sensing something. Waiting for something. It doesn't take long. The brunette shakes her head.

“I can't accept this..-”

Penelope leans closer to Josie. Her eyes cutting off the Siphoner's words.

“It is your birthday gift. Protest denied, Josette.”

Penelope leans back with a satisfied smile and Josie's heart isn't being squeezed anymore.

“Whoever wears it, is able to teleport. Try it. You just have to think of the place where you want to be the most.”

Josie's smile returns. With excitement she gets up from the bed. Penelope watches her with admiring eyes walking to the door. Josie turns to her, looking pensive. 

Their eyes find each other. Josie smiles at her shyly.

Penelope blinks. Suddenly, she gets pushed back on the mattress with hands pressing against her shoulders, and Josie is on top of her, straddling her.

The triumph on Josie's face vanishes when she realizes where she is and who is under her. 

“It worked.”, Josie says, her voice coming out quiet.

“I can perfectly see and feel that.”, Penelope teases her with a smug smile.

Josie slaps her shoulder playfully. Penelope's face softens. 

She places a hand on Josie's right arm, running it up slowly to her shoulder. She continues to caress her neck, and she arrives to the side of Josie's face. Josie notices something. She is holding her breath. She exhales with Penelope caressing tenderly the side of her face and tucking back her hair behind her ear. 

Josie climbs off Penelope, trying her best to stop herself from blushing. Penelope sits up, watching her growing nervous.

“I should go now..thanks for the gift.”, the brunette stammers.

Josie wants to leave the bed, but Penelope holds her back.

“I need to give you one more thing. Hold on.”

Penelope reaches her arm to the drawer of her nightstand, pulling it open and grabbing something.

Josie blinks at what Penelope places in her lap.

“This is my journal.”, Penelope confirms her thought.

“You have a journal? Since when?”

Josie takes in Penelope's hands shaking slightly.

“Since I wasn't able to talk with you. I want you to read it.”

Josie's eyes grow, thinking she hasn't heard Penelope properly. She has been writing since New Year's Eve?

“I want you to understand the girl who lost the best thing that's ever been hers because she was terrified.”, Penelope explains.

Josie looks down at the journal. She still can't believe what Penelope wants from her.

“There is also other stuff written down. I want you to read all of it.”

Penelope observes Josie having a hard time accepting her wish.

“This is the least I can do for reading your Miss Mystic Falls entry.”

“But reading the whole journal is too personal.”, Josie protests.

“I also want you to understand me.”, Penelope repeats.

“You said last night that you don't want me to put up my walls. I am breaking them down with giving you my journal.”, she continues with a small smile.

“You trust me.”

It sounds more like Josie is asking a question than saying a fact.

“I do.”, Penelope confirms, looking deeply in her eyes.

But she can't do it for long. Josie lowers her gaze and then she vanishes with Penelope's journal.

**_________**

  
Lizzie is checking herself in the mirror. 

She jumps slightly, placing her hand on her chest when her twin shows up out of nowhere inside their room.

“How did you do that?”

Josie puts Penelope's journal on her bed first. After that she approaches Lizzie, lifting up her right wrist, showing Lizzie the bracelet.

“Penelope's belated birthday gift.”

Lizzie studies the bracelet and then she takes a deep breath.

“About the spell. What I did was wrong but...I wanted to help you, Jo. The same goes for not telling about Penelope leaving.”

“I know, but next time ask me if I want help.”, Josie says, softening towards her twin.

Lizzie nods. They make up officially with a hug.

**_________**

  
Caroline and Alaric are sitting inside Alaric's office, looking through paperwork for the school. Only that the vampire isn't paying attention to it. She is studying Alaric with a pensive face.

“There is more.”

Alaric looks up confused from the papers.

“About what?”

“About you being this harsh to Penelope. It is not just her invading the privacy of the school.”

Alaric sighs deeply.

“Can you see Penelope getting back together with Josie?”

“That is up to them.”, Caroline answers.

“I can't.”

Alaric pauses for a moment before he continues.

“Penelope deeply wounded Josie.”

“She did not do it for fun. People deserve second chances.”, Caroline defends Penelope.

“Well, if you ask me, I think that she did not even deserve the first chance.”

“I did not ask you.”, Caroline scoffs.

“The Parks are a family with history of darkness.”, Alaric continues to argue.

Caroline has enough. She raises from her chair, slamming a hand on the desk.

“So is almost every family of every student here. Especially Hope's family.”

Alaric is left on his own in his office. Caroline hopes he will consider her words.

**_________**

  
In the meanwhile at Triad Headmasters plans are being revealed.

“We are storming Salvatore school tomorrow to get the chalice and the phoenix.”, Burr says to the other agents in the meeting room.

He expects no protests, but then one man raises his hand.

“Sir, what about the witch who stopped us from taking the phoenix last night?”

Burr chuckles briefly when he thinks back to last night, the agents returning bruised and injured.

“No one from that school will have any magic but if you are so terrified of that witch then show me her tomorrow and I will handle it.”

**_________**

  
Penelope has trouble sleeping.

Despite the nightlight keeping the darkness away. 

With a sigh, green eyes open, ready to accept a sleepless night. 

In the same moment something happens.

Josie appears out of smoke in Penelope's bed. 

The raven-haired girl's confused eyes drift from the sleeping brunette next to her, to the birthday gift on her wrist. She understands now.

Penelope smiles softly, and then she carefully takes off the bracelet, placing it on her nightstand. 

After covering Josie with her blanket, Penelope snuggles against her. 

“Quand je suis faible tu me rends fort.”, Penelope whispers. 

_When I am weak you make me strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> My twitter is @ posiescoven in case it takes long again to update and you wanna yell at me. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and I hope there wasn't a mistake in my french (Yes, Penelope being fluent in french is my headcanon).


	6. "I am sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Josie rolls over on her side. She expects to see Lizzie sleeping when she opens her eyes. 

Her brown eyes are greeted by a shelf with books instead. This sight is familiar to Josie. It hits her that she is in Penelope's room. 

Josie's confusion ends with Penelope stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around her hair.

“You forgot to take off the bracelet when you went to sleep.”, Penelope answers before Josie asks, pointing to the bracelet on the nightstand.

Josie remembers with flaming cheeks dreaming about Penelope the entire night.

“Oh. Uh sorry..I am sorry.”

“Don't be.”

Josie watches Penelope freeing her hair from the towel. 

Penelope bends down, her raven hair falling in front of her face. She flips it back, unbending herself. 

It's nothing special. Yet Josie watches her fascinated.

Penelope sits down next to Josie, giving her a sweet smile. Josie's heart clenches at how pretty she is. As if she is seeing her for the first time again.

“Friends share a bed, right?”, Josie asks, still embarrassed about the bracelet incident.

Penelope shrugs with her shoulders, smiling amused.

“I am counting this as my first slumber party. Even though we didn't do the stuff, they do in movies, but cuddling the whole night counts, right?”

“I never cuddled with one of the witches during the slumber parties Lizzie used to throw.”, Josie says.

“Of course my first slumber party was something special.”

Penelope smiles smugly. 

It annoys Josie and makes her want to kiss her.

“Right. You are Penelope Park.”

“Exactly.”

Penelope runs her fingers through her wet hair, winking at Josie.

The brunette grabs the pillow behind her, hitting the other witch with it. 

“You want war, Jojo?”

Josie hits her one more time.

“Does that answer your question, Penny?”

“Only my little cousins use that nickname.”

The pillow hits her face again.

“Last warning to stop pushing my buttons, Josette.”

Josie takes the challenge. She hits Penelope twice.

“Now what?”

Penelope takes the second pillow.

A war begins. 

Except it really isn't a war. Both feel carefree.

Penelope drops her pillow when Josie chases her through the room.

Well, Penelope wouldn't be herself if she didn't let Josie win. 

“Okay, fine! I will confess!”, she gasps, when Josie has pushed her in a corner.

Josie leans forward, a victorious smile on her face. It takes Penelope everything to not kiss her.

“I am listening.”

Penelope takes Josie's face in her hands, looking deeply in her eyes.

“The reason my first slumber party was something special is because of you. Just like every second is special with you. You are special, Josie Saltzman. One day you will see yourself through my eyes and then you will understand.”

A soft smile appears on Josie's face. Only for it to vanish quickly. Brown eyes widen. Josie drops the pillow.

“Fuck!”

“What's wrong?”

“I fell asleep when I was about to start reading your journal! It's still on my bed.”

“It's okay.”

“No! What if..”

Penelope caresses with her thumbs over Josie's face, trying to assure her that everything is alright.

“Calm down. No what ifs. Only you and I can read the pages.”

“Are you sure?”, Josie asks nervously.

“I am. My entries are only visible to your pretty doe eyes besides me. As I mentioned last night, I wrote the entries for you. Only you. No one else.”

Josie stares at Penelope, then she exhales.

“Okay.”

Penelope lets go of her face. Josie picks up her pillow and Penelope leads her back to the bed.

“So, what are we doing this Sunday? I am freed from cleaning and painting and today's monster better show up late.”

“I am sure the monster has changed its day to attack us, knowing that Sunday is your lazy day.”, Josie teases after they sit down.

“They may look like Teletubbies but they got brains, huh?”

Penelope feels her heart jump when Josie chuckles at her lame joke. 

Josie's heart is also affected by the way Penelope looks at her. As if she is the most precious thing in the world.

“So? What are we going to do? Gather around my phone and wait until my aunt Nico answers my message?”, Penelope asks after gathering herself.

“What did we use to do..”

Penelope grins when it hits Josie that their Sundays consisted of staying in bed, making out and more. 

The brunette's mouth runs dry, waiting for Penelope to point that out.

“Here is an idea: We meet at breakfast and then we will decide on what to do.”, Penelope suggests instead, saving Josie from turning into a tomato.

Josie nods and then she almost runs to the door.

“Josie. Your bracelet.”, Penelope calls after her.

“Thanks.”

Josie snatches it from her, and she hurries back to the door. Penelope heads to the bathroom to dry her hair when suddenly arms wrap around her from behind.

“Good morning.”, Josie says softly, cuddling against her. Her head rests on her shoulder. Penelope melts. 

“Good morning to you too, Jojo.”

When Penelope turns around Josie steps away. She walks to the door as fast as she can, having remembered what happened two minutes ago.

Penelope doesn't need to see her face to know that she is blushing.

_**_________** _

  
“Let me guess you were with Penelope?”, Lizzie teases Josie, as soon as she appears inside their room.

Josie wonders for a second why she is awake so early, then she remembers that Sunday is Lizzie's workout day.

Josie places Penelope's journal in the drawer of her nightstand before answering.

“How do you know? Maybe I was with mom?”

Lizzie shakes her head.

“You have that face I haven't seen since Penelope dumped you.”

Josie turns to her twin. She doesn't know why she is even hiding it from Lizzie.

“Fine. I fell asleep with the bracelet, and it took me to her.”, Josie reveals.

“What exactly did you dream of?”

Of course Lizzie digs deeper.

“You know...friendship stuff.”

Josie hopes Lizzie drops it and that she will focus on her messy morning hair like she usually does first.

“Having a dream that intense of a friend that activates a magical bracelet is something all friendships should consist of.”

Lizzie is right. Josie knows she is right. She still doesn't want to talk about it.

“Oh my god. Can you stop it?”, she still denies.

“I can, but can you stop yourself from dreaming of Penelope again?”

Josie hesitates answering at first.

“It was just a dream, Lizzie.”

“Why are you being all secretive if it's just a dream?”

Lizzie gives her a knowing smile.

“Do you tell me about your dreams?”, Josie huffs, crossing her arms.

“Well, if you insist. Last night I dreamed of..”

“I have to get ready for breakfast.”, Josie interrupts her.

“It's Sunday, Jo. Breakfast won't run away.”, Lizzie points out.

“I am meeting up with Penelope.”

Lizzie has seen it before. The sparkle in Josie's eyes when talking about the raven-haired witch. 

“So, what's the hurry for? I am sure the bracelet takes you to her faster than MG with his vamp speed.”, Lizzie teases her again.

_**_________** _

  
“Josie is already at the dining hall.”, Lizzie says, making eye contact with Penelope standing in the door. 

The blonde looks at her through the mirror, brushing her hair. 

“Then I better catch up to her.”, Penelope mumbles while Lizzie focuses back on her hair.

The Siphoner drops her brush, whirling around when Penelope backs inside the room. A gun is pressed against her forehead by a Triad agent.

None other than Burr.

“You won't catch up to her, and what you also don't got is magic.”

“Fuck!”, Penelope lets out when she can't slam him against the wall with a hand movement.

“That's not a suitable language for a member of the Park family.”

Of course Burr recognized her. If the gun wasn't pressed against her forehead, she could unpack her self-defense skills. 

Skills, she has gotten from the many training sessions with a few witches during one summer. She has been 14 back then and at another boarding school. Penelope has just wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere.

Burr points with the gun now to Lizzie and Penelope stumbles to her.

“Fuck this!”, Penelope growles.

“The first time I agree with you and it's for this.”, Lizzie huffs, watching Burr lowering the gun.

“Aw. You two started bonding too late, because one of you or if you are lucky the two of you will catch my special bullets. They were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by Triad scientists. They can break the skin of any supernatural like a hot knife through butter. Fester. Infect them. Disintegrate them from the inside out.”

“If I had magic now, I would make you choke on those bullets!”, Penelope hisses.

It happens too fast for Lizzie. One second Burr raises his gun, the next she hears the shot and then Penelope shields her.

The raven haired witch drops to Lizzie's feet, crying out in pain. 

“If not me then someone else would have done this. I guess that kids do pay for their parents' sins.”

Lizzie doesn't hear him. Too shocked by what just happened. There is a burning in Penelope's chest. She doesn't know if it's the bullet or his words. 

Burr leaves the room after flashing them a disgusting smile.

Lizzie kneels down next Penelope, looking at her with a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Why did you do that?! If he shot me then there would be no merge! Josie would be alive! You would have your powers!”

Penelope pants heavily as an answer. Lizzie presses her hands against the wound, trying to siphon from the bullet.

“There are many people who love you. Josie would be a wreck without you. Plus, you have to convince the world that I am evil.”

Tears appear in Lizzie's eyes with Penelope words.

“Oh my god.”

“It's okay. I didn't get to apologize for the awful things I said to you. I hope this replaces an I am sorry?”

“I have to stop the bleeding..I-i have to siphon the bullet! I have to concentrate, shut up!”, Lizzie rambles.

Penelope removes Lizzie's hands from her chest.

“It won't work.”

The question mark in Lizzie's eyes make Penelope sigh. She winces when it causes her wound to hurt more.

“My spy pens come in helpful. Underneath the school..there is a fountain. It nullifies the magic inside the school. That's how they got in undetected.”

“But I have to do something for you!”

“Find Josie. That's all I want from you.”

Lizzie isn't used to Penelope speaking this quietly, to look so weak.

“I can't leave you like this.”, Lizzie protests.

“I don't plan to lay here and bleed to death. I will get our powers back.”

Lizzie doesn't move.

“Go to Josie. I will be fine.”, Penelope insists.

Lizzie walks to the door, but then she stops. She looks over her shoulder to Penelope, who has managed to get on her feet.

“Penelope.”

The raven-haired witch focuses from her bullet wound on the blonde Siphoner.

“I am sorry too.”

Penelope smiles with difficulty.

“Be careful, Saltzman.”

_**_________** _

  
Lizzie manages to pass Emma's office after a Triad agent finally disappears around the corner.

“Are you okay?!”

The blonde has never felt this relieved to hear Hope's voice. Hope studies with a concerned face her blood stained hands. 

“It's Penelope's blood. She got shot. She is trying to get our powers back now.”

Hope never thought she would be thankful for Penelope Park's existence. 

“How that?”

“Something about a fountain. Where are my parents and Josie, and where are you two going?”, Lizzie asks, eyeing Rafael while trying her best to not look at her blood stained hands.

“Some agents took Landon.”, Rafael speaks up.

“Your parents and Jo are in your mother's office. About Penelope. Tell your parents that the Malivore bullets don't affect me. Tell them to give her a vial of my blood. From the werewolf bite cures.”

It doesn't take long for Lizzie to find the bullet hole in Hope's jacket. With relief, she sees that the Tribrid is right.

“I didn't need years to be friends with you only for you to lose against a pit.”

Hope grins.

Rafael says something. Lizzie doesn't hear them. She stares after Hope until they are out of sight.

_**_________** _

  
Josie hasn't even reached the dining hall when Caroline has pulled her in a corner, whispering about Triad's arrival.

Josie has wanted to run back to Penelope and Lizzie, not knowing which one to choose first. 

However, it turns out that Caroline is also strong without her vampire special sauce. She holds her back.

“I am worried sick too, but we will give them what they want, and then they will leave us alone.”

Caroline's office is known to be the most tidy room of the entire school.

Right now it is anything but tidy.

Papers are scattered on the desk and on the floor. Drawers are pulled open. 

Caroline, Alaric and Josie still contribute to the chaos with tearing up more and more the office to find what Triad wants.

“The Chalice of Arimathea. It doesn't even sound familiar. I don't think we have that, do we?”, Alaric asks over his shoulder to Caroline. 

The vampire doesn't answer. She has her eyes fixed to the person who walks through the doorframe.

“Lizzie!”

Caroline hurries to her.

Josie grows more anxious when she sees her twin's blood stained hands and pajama top.

“Did Triad...?”

Lizzie's teary eyes find her and she shakes her head. 

“Penelope threw herself in front of me.”

Alaric quickly moves in Josie's way when she attempts to rush to the door.

“No! You can't go to her! It's too dangerous!”

“I need to see her, dad!”, Josie yells back at him, the tears in her eyes making her vision blurry.

Lizzie puts her arms around Josie, trying to comfort her.

“Where is Penelope right now?”

The brunette's voice comes out barely as a whisper.

“She left our room to deactivate a fountain which is keeping our magic locked. It is underneath the school.”, Lizzie explains, looking from Caroline to Alaric.

“She really read every damn thing I wrote.”, Alaric mumbles.

“It's really not the time, Alaric!”, Caroline reminds him, turning to her daughters.

“We will explain you about the fountain later. I am more worried if Penelope makes it there.”

Josie tears up with that. Caroline is quickly by her side, whispering comforting words to her.

“They shot her with Malivore bullets.”, Lizzie states.

“Hope told me that she didn't get affected when they shot her. We have to give Penelope a vial of Hope's blood from the werewolf bite cures, when we get the magic back. By the way, Hope and Raf are on their way to save Landon from some Triad agents.”, she adds.

Josie wraps her arms around herself, and Lizzie's arms tighten around her too. 

“So, we will just wait?”, Josie asks quietly.

The silence is an answer the brunette has trouble accepting. 

_**_________** _

  
What Penelope doesn't except to see when she stumbles inside one of the tunnels is MG hovering above his unconscious mother.

“What is your mom doing here?”

MG looks up from his mother with a surprised face.

“Peez?”, MG asks, trying to figure out why she sounds out of breath.

“What is she doing here?”, Penelope repeats.

MG steps closer to his friend.

“She is the boss of Triad.”, he explains.

His eyes roam in her face, trying to figure out what is going on.

“Damn. Being evil is really a thing for mothers as rich as ours, huh?”, Penelope tries to chuckle but she ends up groaning in pain.

MG's eyes widen when he finally spots the blood on her shirt.

“They shot you.”

Penelope glances briefly at the fountain to his right.

“Let's not waste time with such a small detail. Here.”

MG needs a few seconds to recognize what Penelope has placed in his hand. Hope's birthday present for Josie. The necklace.

“When I activate our powers I want you to vamp your way to the grand hall. Use this to announce to the whole school that we can fight back.”

“But Peez...you....”

MG doesn't finish his phrase. He is looking with sad eyes at the blood spreading on the white buttoned up shirt. 

“Prove to me that superman is more than a slut.”, Penelope encourages him with a smile.

The raven haired witch walks with wobbling legs to the fountain. With a disgusted face she studies it at first. MG watches her drawing with the blood of the fountain on a few skulls.

Penelope turns to him with expectation.

“Vamp for me, Milton.”

She doesn't even blink and MG is at the end of the tunnel. They exchange one more look and then MG is gone.

Suddenly Penelope whirls around, sensing someone standing behind her. A Triad agent with no visible weapon. 

“I am so sick of you fuckers.”, Penelope groans annoyed.

The Triad agent attempts to throw a punch, making a big mistake. 

Seconds later he gets knocked out by Penelope.

Penelope leans against the wall next to the fountain, sliding down. Having no strength to stand anymore. 

MG's mother slowly becomes conscious.

“Good morning, mama Greasley.”

Veronica blinks confused at first at Penelope smiling down at her sweetly. She sits up, and her reaction to Penelope bleeding isn't any different from her son.

“If I knew they hurt you, I would have never done this.”

Penelope lifts her hand, and Veronica gets glued to the wall.

“Let me help you, Penelope.”

Penelope narrows her eyes at the businesswoman, her smile fading.

“Why? So, I won't destroy your years of being business partners with my parents when I die?”

“So, my son doesn't lose one of his best friends after I already robbed him of his father.”

Penelope stares at her.

“You know what you can do for me? Pray. Pray that anything didn't happen to Josie. Pray that anything didn't happen to the little ones or anyone else.”

Penelope's chest hurts more when she thinks about Josie getting injured.

Veronica lowers her gaze.

“I will never forgive myself for you getting shot. I really am holding onto the thought that everyone else is fine.”

Suddenly, Veronica gets down on her feet. She steps away from the wall. She notices that Penelope's eyes are closed. Her hand is in her lap.

Veronica crouches down in front of her. Penelope opens her eyes with all the strength she has. MG's mother presses against her wound, not losing more time.

“You know what's funny? If it wasn't Triad, then someone else would have definitely shot me. I am Penelope Park.”

_“If not me then someone else would have done this. I guess that kids do pay for their parents' sins.”_

A few tears make it down Penelope's face when she thinks about her loved ones. Pacey, Nico, Celeste, Maggie and Josie. 

Penelope's body fills with rage when she finds herself thinking about her mother too. Sierra Park.

Maybe a part of Satan, She-Devil, Evil One and The Selfish is still a little girl hoping to receive affection by her mother.

Penelope tries to distract herself. She thinks back to her first day at Salvatore School, seeing Josie for the first time. 

Penelope hasn't believed at first that she is one of the headmaster's and headmistress' daughters. 

With her shy smile, deep brown eyes and kindness, Josie has been able to melt Penelope.

“Salvatore Stallions! Let's ride!”, MG's voice appears loudly.

Penelope's eyes close again with Josie on her mind.

In that moment Josie and Caroline appear next to Veronica and Penelope.

“Caroline. I..I am sorry.”

Caroline doesn't pay attention to Veronica. She is looking at Josie collapsing in front of Penelope. 

With shaking hands and tears running down her cheeks, Josie pulls Penelope in her arms.

“You didn't leave me once. You won't leave me again. I know it.”

“Jojo.”

It is so weak that only Caroline's vampire hearing can pick it up.

“Penelope?”

Josie pulls back with Caroline calling Penelope's name. Relief takes over her body when she is looking into the only green eyes in the world being able to make her feel complete.

The last thing Penelope sees is Josie leaning in.

The last thing Penelope feels is Josie kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great.
> 
> The next update is next Saturday. 
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> PS: Penelope didn't die.


	7. "You, you and only you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a bad headache. I am sorry for mistakes if there are any.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“She will wake up.”

Josie tears her eyes off an unconscious Penelope. After crying since yesterday Lizzie thinks that Josie has no tears left.

But when her sister turns her head, looking at everyone else in their room, she spots a few tears silently making their way down Josie's face.

“It's the fifth time I am hearing this Hope, but none of you can answer me when.", Josie snaps.

The others don't react to her. They are staring at Penelope, who has her eyes open now.

She blinks confused before noticing Josie sitting at the edge of the bed, right next to her.

Penelope smiles softly, placing her hand on the shoulder of the girl who still faces away.

“Looks like I have the answer to your question, Jojo. As always.”

Josie doesn't turn to her.

“Not now Penelope.”, the brunette sighs, not realizing what is happening.

Penelope exchanges a quick look with everyone else. It finally hits Josie when Penelope removes her hand.

The brunette faces her with a bright smile.

“Wow. Okay. I guess I will pass out again.”, Penelope thinks out loudly.

Josie wraps her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tightly.

“Please don't.”

The brunette nuzzles her face in Penelope's neck, breathing her in. 

Lizzie is sure to remind her twin about this gesture that is more than a friend does. Caroline, Hope, Landon, Rafael, Kaleb and MG watch Penelope and Josie with a smiling face.

Alaric has his mouth pressed to a thin line at what is happening.

“Josie. If you keep squeezing me like that you will leave me no other choice.”, Penelope gasps.

Josie pulls back immediately.

“Sorry.”

Penelope pulls her close again, making their foreheads touch. They gaze into each other eyes, almost forgetting that they aren't alone.

“They are too cute to be exes.”, Kaleb speaks up.

The two ex-girlfriends separate and focus on everyone else. Penelope ignores Alaric's pissed off face. 

Caroline takes a step closer to the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel good, Ms. Forbes. Actually I have never been better.”, Penelope answers, taking Josie's hand.

Her smile fades quickly. Josie wants to ask what's wrong, but Penelope doesn't let her wait.

“Is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone else is alright. Well, Landon was in trouble but he is back with us now.”, MG explains.

Penelope looks confused at Josie then back at the vampire.

“Who is Landon?”

The curly haired boy shifts nervously on his spot next to Hope.

“Uh, me. The phoenix. Hope's boyfriend. You saved me from Triad once.”

Penelope doesn't pay attention to him.

“What happened to Triad?”, she asks instead.

“My mom left with them.”, MG says, his voice quiet, showing how disappointed he is with her.

“How did you save me?”

Penelope feels annoying with asking so many questions, but she needs the answers.

“We gave you Hope's blood.”, Lizzie says.

Penelope lifts her thumb up at Hope.

“I owe you something Mikaelson. Let me take down the next Malivore monster on my own.”

Hope grins at the offer.

“The monsters are gone.”, Caroline lets her know.

Penelope wonders what punishment Alaric is thinking of right now.

“But I could use someone to train with since rumors are spreading that you knocked out a Triad agent with a single punch.”

Penelope places a hand on her forehead briefly before smirking at Hope.

“So, I didn't hallucinate Pedro, and finally a real challenge. I can't wait.”

“Now I want you to explain me how you knew to activate the fountain.”, Alaric demands, giving Penelope a headache.

“Actually Dr. Saltzman, you and Ms. Forbes, will explain yourselves to us.”

The voice of her mother makes Penelope's blood boil. The sight of her parents standing in front of her make her feel sick.

“Out.”, Penelope orders while being in staring contest with her mother.

Josie shivers at the sight of Sierra Park. 

She seems cold. Ice cold.

“Alright. This was nice.”, MG says, being the first to react. The others follow.

“We should repeat that again under better circumstances of course.”, Kaleb adds.

Josie wants to leave as the last one the room, but Penelope holds her back.

Green eyes judge Caroline now.

“Seriously, Ms. Forbes. You call Sierra after meeting Eric?”

“Veronica called me.”, Sierra says.

“Thank you very much Milton's mom!”, Penelope yells behind the door closing, hoping MG hears her.

“I hope you didn't start without us.”

Penelope blinks at her aunt, her girlfriend Celeste, the housekeeper Maggie and Penelope's little brother Pacey appearing out of smoke.

“No one is getting started until I say so.”, Penelope says calmly at the sight of her brother.

Her warning still comes across.

She gives Pacey a soft smile. Caroline has thought to this day that it is only meant for Josie. 

The little curly haired boy hesitates at first feeling everyone' eyes, then he waddles to his sister. 

Pacey climbs on the bed, keeping his eyes down, and he traces the rainbow on Josie's shirt. 

Penelope just notices now that Josie has undressed her when she has been unconscious.

Slowly, Pacey meets Penelope's eyes. 

“I missed you so much.”

Pacey's shy smile grows, silently telling Penelope that he has missed her too.

He looks briefly in Josie's direction. The brunette offers him a small smile. 

“Do you like Belgium?”, Penelope continues to ask.

Searching for help, Pacey looks at his mother. Josie is amazed that they seem close. 

“We cancelled the Belgium plans.”

Penelope focuses back on Pacey when he points somewhere. 

“The butterfly is pretty, isn't it?” 

Pacey nods, looking at the butterfly Josie made a few years ago with admiration.

“It doesn't belong to me. This is Josie's room. She shares it with her sister.”

Pacey glances between the two ex-girlfriend's with question marks in his eyes.

“I am here because I like her bed very much. Do you want to see my room?”

Pacey nods again.

“I will take Pacey there if he wants me to.”, Josie offers.

Pacey nods again and then he climbs off the bed.

“Please try to stay calm.”, Josie whispers to Penelope.

“For the first time I don't think I can promise you anything, Jojo.”, Penelope whispers back.

Penelope waves at Pacey.

“I will see you two later.”

Sierra watches like a hawk the brunette walking with her son to the door. Josie takes the butterfly off the wall, reaching it to Pacey. 

Her eyes find Penelope watching them with an adoring face.

The door closes behind them and Penelope's good mood vanishes. She lets out an exhausted sigh.

Sierra wants to sit down next to her, but she gets prevented.

Celeste and Maggie take the place on Penelope's left and right, both hugging her at the same time.

“Round one. Here we go.”, Penelope gives the permission to the other adults.

“Are you alright?”

Penelope almost laughs at Sierra sounding and looking concerned now.

“Considering an asshole told me after I got shot that someone else would have done it if he hadn't because of you and Eric, I feel amazing.”

“What kind of security system does this school have since it allows humans with weapons to sneak inside just like that?!”, Nico questions Alaric and Caroline. 

Penelope looks surprised at her aunt. She hasn't expected her to explode but her mother. 

Sierra is keeping quiet, staring at Penelope with something in her eyes which the teenager doesn't recognize.

“You also did something to Penelope's magic didn't you? Because she is able to defend herself with only a flick of her wrist!”, Eric yells at Alaric.

“There is a fountain under the school in one of the tunnels. It nullifies the magic inside the school. That's how Triad managed to attack us.”

Alaric's voice comes out quietly, and Penelope finds herself almost cheering for her father.

“Why do you have such a thing here in the first place?”, Maggie asks.

“I brought it out when Caroline was in Europe. I wanted to make sure I was always to control the students if things went out of control because I am only human.”

Celeste and Maggie being the only humans besides him in the room have trouble understanding him. 

“There was an assembly last night. I apologized to the students, and I will give them the opportunity to vote. They can keep me in charge of things, or they can vote Caroline to take care of everything.”, Alaric adds.

Penelope already knows for who she will vote later.

Eric's phone interrupts the tension. The businessman leaves the room, not even bothering to excuse himself.

Nico moves to Josie's bed, seeing that there is no point in continuing to argue with the headmaster.

She hugs Penelope tightly first and then she places a bag in her lap.

“I brought the ingredients you asked me for.”

“You are the best!”, Penelope cheers after taking a peek inside the bag.

“But I don't have the stone of Luz.”, Nico lets her know.

“I can make the potion without it. It's no big deal.”

Caroline and Penelope exchange a look that says "We will find that damn stone no matter what."

“May I ask what you need those things for?”, Sierra asks, having caught the silent communication between her daughter and the vampire.

“She needs to make something special in order to pass potion class.”, Caroline lies.

“I want you to do me a favor.”, Nico tells Penelope suddenly, taking Sierra by surprise.

_**_________** _

  
“This is the most beautiful view ever.”, Penelope gushes when she enters her room with her family and she spots Pacey looking fascinated at Josie making butterflies appear and disappear.

Josie notices the crowd they have. Everyone else is looking warm, expect Penelope's father, who is looking at the screen of his phone and Penelope's mother.

Because of Sierra's cold eyes she gets up from the bed. Penelope glares at her mother.

“The Stallions have a game in an hour. I better get ready for it.”

Josie bends down to Penelope's brother before she leaves.

“It was nice meeting you Pacey. You can keep the butterfly.”

Pacey hugs the butterfly tightly to his chest, and it makes Penelope so happy seeing him get along with Josie.

Josie brushes her hand against Penelope's and she gives Nico, Celeste and Maggie smile.

“So, that was Josie.”, Nico says, pulling Penelope out of a Josie trance after the brunette is gone.

“I like her.”

Celeste nods along with Maggie's words.

“Are you two back together?”

Penelope shrugs with her shoulders. She remembers Josie kissing her before she has passed out, but the brunette hasn't acknowledged it yet.

“We are friends right now.”

“Friends don't look at each other like that.”, Sierra states.

Penelope ignores her. She sits down next to Pacey. They admire Josie's butterfly together.

_**_________** _

  
Penelope rises from the bench when Josie approaches her. She has watched the brunette practicing with Lizzie for the past 10 minutes.

The raven haired girl reaches inside the bag next to her feet. Grateful, Josie takes the water bottle.

“What are you doing here?”, the brunette asks after taking a much needed sip.

“Being the water girl of the Stallions as I have always been.”

Penelope follows the water dripping down Josie's neck until the Siphoner pulls her back from her fantasies with reaching her the bottle back.

“Did your family leave? Don't you want to rest?”

“Yes. They left and I am fine, Jojo.”, Penelope assures her.

“How did it go after I left with Pacey?”

“My aunt Nico and Eric yelled. Sierra didn't talk much.”

Josie lifts her eyebrows surprised at that. She has especially expected Penelope's mother to get in a fight with her parents.

“Anyway, I have good news. My aunt Nico gave me the ingredients for the potion. We only need to find the stone of Luz.”

“Sounds like a lot of searching.”

Penelope wants to kiss Josie's pout away.

“Your mom and I are on it. We will find it.”

Penelope grins confidently. Then it's like she remembers something and her face falls.

“Is there anything else?”, Josie asks, having caught the mood change.

“Yes, I will stay at Sierra's and my aunt Nico's childhood home from tonight on. I will only be here for classes. My aunt Nico wants it for my safety.”

It's like clouds cover Josie's sky. 

“It will have a magical barrier surrounding it. Only people I want inside can enter.”, Penelope continues, and Josie offers her a small smile.

“Made a list already?”

Penelope takes a step closer to her, grabbing her hands and looking deeply in her eyes.

“Yes. It goes like this. You, you and only you.”, the Park witch reveals, finally smiling widely again.

Josie blushes, a genuine smile on her face now and she wants to stay like this.

The universe doesn't follow Josie's wish.

“Jo!”, Lizzie calls.

Josie exchanges one more smile with Penelope and then she jogs over the field to where Lizzie and the rest of the Stallions are.

Penelope admires the brunette again in the Stallions uniform when suddenly she senses someone standing behind her.

Before the raven-haired girl can react, hands cover her eyes and the person rests their head on her shoulder.

“Guess who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Josie is loading lmao.
> 
> Next update will be next week.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	8. "We got a game to win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said an update will come next week, but I loved your responses to the chapter and it motivated me to write faster. So, here is chapter 8!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Guess who?”

Penelope asks herself only one question during that moment.

Who dares to block her view of Josie?

Penelope removes the hands from her eyes, and she turns around.

Brown eyes are sparkling back at her.

“Em?”

“The one and only, cousin.”

Lizzie gains Josie's attention to Penelope and Emily.

“Why the hell are your friend and a member of the rival team hugging?”

“That's Penelope's cousin Emily.”, Josie explains, having recognized the girl after almost getting a heart attack seeing how close a girl is with Penelope.

“You bitch! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?”, Penelope laughs softly, pulling back from the hug.

“Well, the last time we talked you were a mess and I thought a little surprise might cheer you up, but I am seeing now that you seem to do good.”

Penelope pushes away the memories of Miss Mystic Falls and Josie losing.

“Where's Delilah? Aren't you two glued to each other?”, she asks, still being cheerful.

“She..”

The redhead appears next to Emily.

“was busy putting a bitch in place.”, Delilah completes, giving a challenging look to a witch of her team who has a followed her.

She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is looking at Penelope shyly. 

“Hi, Penelope.”

Penelope doesn't pay attention to her. She is looking at Josie approaching with fast steps.

“Water girl, you seem close with the rival team.”, Josie says, linking arms with Penelope, while glancing briefly in the blonde's direction.

“Remember my cousin Emily?”, Penelope asks.

Emily is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She remembers Penelope being devastated over the brunette days ago.

Emily nods at Josie.

“Never thought we'd met like this.”

“Her girlfriend Lila.”, Penelope continues.

The redhead seems more friendly, her brown eyes are warm while looking at Josie.

“It's Delilah. Hello, Josie. And louder for the people in the back, Penelope.”

Josie sees over Delilah's shoulder a group of witches gushing over Emily. The Park cousins clearly have their fans.

“I am Mira.”

Delilah rolls her eyes at the blonde, being the only one paying her some sort of attention.

Josie pulls Penelope a bit away from Emily, Delilah and especially from Mira.

“Don't you want to wish me good luck for the game?”, the brunette asks her, bringing her fingers to Penelope's hair, playing with it.

Penelope nods happily.

“I do want to. Burn the bitches to the ground, Jojo.”

Emily grabs her chest, pretending to be hurt by Penelope's words.

Josie leans closer to Penelope, making their nose tips brush.

Mira shifts uncomfortably on her spot.

“I actually meant the other way.”

Penelope searches for any mixed signals in Josie's eyes. She doesn't find any. 

So, she kisses Josie. The world spins for the selfless and the selfish.

Lizzie asks MG to pinch her when she sees Penelope and Josie making out.

Josie pulls back. 

Penelope chases after her lips. She opens her eyes, clearly wanting more of the Siphoner.

A satisfied smile is on Josie's face seeing it, and Mira looking at them shocked.

The brunette reaches for Penelope's hands, putting the cherry on top.

“You will do amazing. I believe in you.”, Penelope assures her like she has used to do before every game.

Josie winks at her and then she jogs back to her team. Lizzie expects her with questions.

“Someone get water for the water girl. She is on fire.”, Delilah teases, making even Emily chuckle.

“Short hair never looked so good.”, Mira tries again to talk with Penelope. Once again the brown eyed girl fails when Penelope walks to the bench.

“There is fire coming out of your eyes, Jo, and you just almost devoured your friend Penelope in the public.”, Lizzie hisses at Josie.

“Not now Lizzie.”, Josie denies, watching with a good mood how Mira pouts after Penelope.

“We got a game to win.”, the brunette adds.

“I made it.”, Caroline exhales, slumping down next to Penelope on the bench.

The Saltzman twins beam at Caroline showing up. Caroline waves at them excitedly with a Go, Josie! Go, Lizzie! poster.

“I am glad you are back, Ms. Forbes.”, Penelope says, Josie's happiness making her happy too.

Caroline turns to her former student, smiling.

“Me too. I missed my girls so much. Being away from them this long almost killed me.”

The vampire doesn't waste time being clouded by her emotions. She reaches in her bag, and she pulls out a ripped page from a book.

“I need your french skills for a little translation. I found something about the Stone of Luz.”

Penelope reaches for it, but Caroline holds it up.

“I know you are stubborn as hell, but are you sure about giving up on your powers?”

“I am as sure of it as I am sure of my feelings for Josie.”

With that Caroline lets Penelope study the ripped page.

Penelope is focusing on the text for a few seconds when she suddenly sees Josie's eyes and she gets pulled in a kiss.

When Josie pulls back, she notices Caroline's surprised look. The brunette blushes and she runs back on the field.

“Lizzie told me you two are in the friend zone now? Even though what I have witnessed so far is away from that zone.”, Caroline teases.

Penelope doesn't get to answer, because Josie returns for another kiss.

“I needed a bit more luck.”, the brunette pants against Penelope's lips.

Josie avoids her mother's eyes. She returns to the field with the whistle blowing.

“Really far away from the friend zone.”, Caroline adds amused.

Penelope finally gains back herself when the game begins.

“I just let her be. I want her to feel comfortable around me again.”, she explains.

Penelope focuses back on the text. Caroline hears through her powers how her heart still beats faster. 

“The coven with the stars has the Stone of Luz.”, Penelope mumbles.

On the field, Lizzie is trying to understand Josie's behaviour. 

Normally it's her job to cause trouble during the games, but now it seems like it is her twin sister's turn.

“Salvatore Stallions and Dupont Eagles, a reminder that magic is not allowed given the human audience.”, Dorian whispers to them.

Vardemus next to him doesn't look really fond of that.

“Shake hands!”, Dorian adds more loudly.

Josie yanks Mira's hand, seeing how the girl has her eyes on Penelope.

The blonde still doesn't look at her. Lizzie quickly pushes Josie to shake the hand of Penelope's cousin.

“Josie, what on earth did Penelope's lips inject you with?”, Lizzie asks her twin quietly.

“I also have the urge to punch Mira.”, Delilah admits while shaking Lizzie's hand and having heard her. 

“You have a power over my cousin like no one else does. Don't use it to hurt her.”, Emily warns Josie in the meanwhile, still shaking her hand.

“I won't.”, Josie promises.

_**_________** _

  
A break takes place inside the gym. The game has gone peacefully so far, considering that both teams aren't allowed to use their abilities.

The other reason is that Lizzie has held Josie back from tackling Mira, who didn't even blink from staring at Penelope the whole time.

Even Lizzie is getting sick of the girl. Penelope has only applauded when Josie has had her shining moments, but Mira won't get the hint.

Right now Mira and one of her friends are standing at the buffet.

The blonde keeps looking into Penelope's direction. Josie glances between Mira and Penelope. The raven-haired witch is talking with Caroline about something not even noticing anything else.

“It's like she is a different Penelope. The Penelope I knew only talked with teachers for detention.”, Mira thinks out loudly.

“Then you need to drop it.”

“But this makes me want her more.”, Mira points out.

“Isn't she taken? The brunette made it clear that she belongs to her.”

“Exactly. She belongs to me. Listen to your friend.”, Josie agrees. 

Lizzie gasps next to her. She really needs to remind Josie of the facts.

Mira and her friend turn around to the twins.

“I don't listen to anyone.”

Lizzie grabs Josie's arm, trying to pull her away.

“Jo. Let her. Come on.”

Josie remains on her spot. She is close to lighting up Mira like a cigarette, but then she remembers the human crowd. She curses at whoever invited them to the game.

“Penelope may be your girlfriend now, but I don't see her looking at you the way she looked at me. Let alone the things she did for me..”

The blonde's grin gets bigger, knowing she is pushing on Josie's button.

“Mom. It's Josie.”

Lizzie hopes that Caroline has activated her vampire hearing.

“Josie?”, Caroline mumbles, looking up from the paragraph she is still studying with Penelope.

Penelope already hurries to the brunette's direction after asking MG if he has seen her. She almost knocks Dorian to the ground.

“Yo, what the fuck did you just say?!”, the twins hear in the meanwhile Kaleb yell from a corner of the gym.

“Stupid vam-..”

A fight erupts when Kaleb punches a boy.

It leads to a chain reaction.  
The whole gym gets into fights.

Caroline tries to stop Alaric and Vardemus from punching each other, knowing that Penelope will look after Josie.

Mira grabs Josie by her shirt, but she lets her go, stumbling back when Lizzie shoves her. 

A few seconds later Penelope's fist collides with Mira's face.

“Go cousin!”, Emily cheers, having pulled out her phone, recording her.

“Punch her for me one more time, Penelope!”, Delilah cheers after her girlfriend.

Lizzie is laughing while Josie and MG are the only ones trying to tear Penelope away from Mira.

_**_________** _

  
Penelope almost falls asleep inside Alaric's office. 

Kaleb, who is sitting to her right and praising the Stallions kicking the Eagles' asses is no help.

Alaric looking like he wants nothing more than to kick her, the Eagles and Vardemus out is only putting down her mood more. 

The witch wonders if Alaric will ever stop blaming her for the smallest incidents. She could actually care less what he thinks of her. But she can't put him in his place all Park style because he means something to Josie.

“So, Dorian. What do you have to say about the situation?”

Penelope glances to her left where Dorian has almost fallen asleep too. He blinks confusedly and a yawn slips from him. 

Penelope presses a hand on her lips, holding herself back from chuckling while Emily and Delilah are doing it without hiding.

“Mr. Williams. It's about the fight at the game.”, Penelope helps him out quietly.

“I have never seen Penelope move this fast. Not even in PE.”, Dorian states, remembering Penelope rushing to Josie's direction.

“We meant who was responsible for the fight.”, Alaric repeats.

“Dude, the eagles insulted us vamps. It's their fault.”, Kaleb gets involved now.

“What Kaleb said.”, Penelope agrees.

“We also blame our team.”, Emily says and Delilah, who is sitting on her lap, all possessively nods.

“Well, then. This will be Salvatore's first and last game against another supernatural school for a while.”, Alaric decides.

Kaleb and Penelope exchange a look. Both think how they can't wait for Caroline to take over once the voting ends.

Penelope gestures the vampire to be the one talking to Alaric. 

“You are doing it again, Dr. Saltzman. Keeping us like animals in a zoo, when we only defended ourselves.”

“And we didn't even use our supernatural special sauce during the fight.”, Penelope adds.

“Good night, Vardemus.”, Alaric says to the other headmaster, ignoring Kaleb's and Penelope's words.

Vardemus looks at Penelope instead.

“Ms. Park. I am sad seeing your potential going to waste at a place like this.”

“My potential is my concern only, Professor Vardemus.”

Vardemus nods. He opens the door with a hand movement. His students are gathered in the hallway.

Mira is hiding behind a few witches, not wanting anyone to see her face. Delilah lifts up her thumb at Penelope, silently telling her “Great job.” and Penelope grins at her.

“Eagles! We are going home!”

Delilah jumps on her feet, then she helps Emily get up. Not breaking eye contact with the other witches. A clear sign to back off from her girlfriend.

Emily and Penelope walk up to each other.

“What a surprise visit, huh?”, Emily asks, pointing at Penelope's bruised eye.

“It reminded me of our annual family gathering. Except no magic.”, Penelope shrugs with a smile.

Emily gets serious.

“Speaking of family. Your father is spreading the news that you will lead our coven.”

Penelope waves her off.

“That's bullshit. Just like his existence.”

Emily stares at her and then she wraps her arms around Penelope.

“He sounded sure of himself. But so do you right now. Be careful, alright?

“It's nothing, Em.”, Penelope repeats, returning the hug and then stepping away from her.

“I just remembered how fucking creepy you Parks are.”

The cousins turn to Delilah. 

“You are dating one.”, Penelope reminds the redhead.

Delilah grabs Emily's hand before answering.

“I know. By the way, your ex is really dope. I hope you find a way back together.”

Penelope doesn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Alaric is listening to them with his brows furrowed.

“It's up to her. I am fine with whatever she wants.”, Penelope answers.

Delilah looks at her surprised briefly, then she shoves Penelope playfully.

“Okay, now be bitchy again. Seeing you soft like this is disgusting.”

“Oh fuck off, Lila!”, Penelope yells after the girl who pulls her cousin away.

“That's the spirit!”, Delilah yells back.

Penelope waves goodbye to them. A light blends the office and then the Eagles and Vardemus are gone.

The raven haired witch notices that Kaleb has silently escaped. She finds Alaric looking at her with judgy eyes. 

Penelope bites her tongue, not in the mood to get into a verbal fight with him. She is more concerned about where Josie is.

**___________ **

  
“I think I finally like you now, Park.”, Lizzie says after answering the door to hers and Josie's room.

Penelope smirks. Lizzie has been cheering on her too during the fight with Mira.

“Lucky me. Is Josie there?”

Lizzie nods.

“She is laying down. She isn't feeling well.”

Lizzie steps to the side and just as she thought Penelope peeks inside the room instead of leaving.

She spots Caroline and Josie cuddling. It warms her heart seeing mother and daughter close. It also makes her a bit sad that she and Sierra have never been like this.

Caroline notices her student's presence and they exchange a smile.

“Josie, you okay? Do you need anything?”, Penelope asks.

Lizzie is once again amazed at how soft Penelope turns for her sister.

Josie doesn't lift her head up. She keeps her face hidden in Caroline's shoulder.

“I am fine. I will see you later, alright?"

Despite her concern, Penelope follows Josie's wish.

“Alright.”

Lizzie closes the door behind Penelope and then she slips next to Caroline and Josie under the blanket. 

The twins hold tight onto Caroline, never wanting their mother to leave them again.

“I heard what that girl told you about Penelope.”, Caroline says after a brief silence.

“You think it's true?”, Josie asks back.

“I don't.”

“I bet the bitch was lying.”, Lizzie contributes.

Her mother's and her sister's words comfort the brunette a bit.

“If you want to be sure there is only one way to find out.”, Caroline says, as if she is reading her mind.

**___________ **

  
Penelope is just done studying the paragraph Caroline has shown her at the game, when Josie enters her room.

Josie feels like she can fly when Penelope's face lights up. 

The green eyed witch is about to get up from the bed but Josie sits down and she stays where she is.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

Josie smiles at her slightly and she lifts up an ice package.

“Does the girl with the bruised eye ask me that?”

Penelope stays looking concerned.

“I am fine.”, Josie adds, when she gently presses the ice package against Penelope's eye. 

Penelope winces at the cold contact. Josie takes her hand. They gaze at each other until Penelope turns her face away, signalising Josie that she needs a break from the cold.

“I need to know something.”, Josie admits after putting down the ice package.

“Yes, I have to wear glasses, but I wear them rarely.”, Penelope answers.

Josie chuckles and Penelope wishes she could replay it over and over again.

“I know that.”

Catching Penelope with glasses one night has been entertaining, surprising and hot for the brunette.

Penelope intertwines their fingers, pulling Josie back to her concern.

“What happened between you and Mira?”, the Siphoner finally asks.

“A spin the bottle kiss during birthday party I got invited to. It was at the boarding school in France. Mira chose dare and then one of the other bitches dared her to kiss me. After that I got told that Mira used to crush on me since a long time but I didn't care. I even told her that I didn't feel the same way. That's it.”

“You didn't even want to give it a try?”

“I didn't care about being with someone. Sure, I had hookups, but my main focus was to get suspended from another boarding school.”

Josie exhales. She knows about Penelope's routine to go back home to Ravenford. Penelope has stopped with that at Salvatore School.

“But I assume that she told you a lot of made up shit.”, Penelope concludes after seeing Josie's reaction.

“She did. She made it seem like what you had with her was special.”

Penelope puts her other hand on the back of Josie's neck, pulling her close and making their foreheads touch.

“Anything special I ever experienced has been with you. You weren't my first kiss, but my heart never beat that fast before you kissed me.”

Josie beams at her, and she reunites their lips.

She lets go of the ice package, and she brings her hand to Penelope's chest. Feeling her heart beating fast.

Their foreheads rest against each other again after they stop kissing. Josie removes her hand from Penelope's chest. Penelope opens her eyes with her voice.

“So, do we move your stuff now to your aunt's and your mother's childhood home?”

Penelope looks deeply into brown eyes. They thank Penelope for not asking about the kisses they have shared since last night.

Penelope smiles at her softly.

“Later. We need to do something else first.”

Josie looks at her curiously. Penelope doesn't let her wait long.

“I found the coven that has the Stone of Luz.”

**___________ **

  
The Saltzman-Forbes family and Penelope appear out of nowhere in front of a beach house. 

“This coven has taste.”

Lizzie is the first to break the circle of holding hands, taking in the surrounding. 

“You sure we are right here?”, Alaric asks while watching Penelope taking off the bracelet and putting it around Josie's wrist.

“I am. This is the place of the Astra coven.”

“How are you sure?”, he continues to ask.

Josie looks at him confused, not understanding why he is digging.

Caroline sighs quietly.

“I came here during a trip with boarding school number 6. They had lots of cool magical stuff.”, Penelope explains patiently for Josie's sake.

The Park witch gestures to the front door. Lizzie and Josie move in front of her, siphoning the magic keeping it locked.

The front door swings open. Alaric is the first to enter.

Penelope has been right. The beach house is filled with many magical stuff and dust. It could have been actually an antique store.

“I take back what I said. This is not how you use a beach house.”

Lizzie could cry at the mistreatment. 

“And now?”, Josie asks, when there are no other witches in sight.

“We look around until someone feels disturbed and comes out of their hiding place.”, Penelope suggests.

“Be careful.”, Caroline tells the teenagers before they part ways.

Penelope follows Josie. Lizzie stays with Alaric and Caroline. 

The vampire steps closer to a mirror when suddenly a voice appears. 

“One look in the mirror and it shows who your heart belongs to.”, a girl says, her voice drawing Penelope and Josie back to Caroline, Lizzie and Alaric.

Josie watches Caroline smiling sadly at the mirror.

“Mom? Do you see uncle Stefan?”

Caroline nods, wiping over her eyes with the back of her hand.

She moves away from the mirror.

“Great. Can't wait to see emptiness.”, Lizzie scoffs.

“It can predict who you will fall in love with.”, the voice says once again.

Lizzie almost crashes into the mirror with that. Josie sees how disbelief takes over her twin.

“Do you know them?”

Lizzie stares at Hope a little longer before she turns to Josie.

“No, I don't.”, Lizzie lies, her voice coming out quietly.

Josie focuses back on Penelope. She is looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. She looks annoyed.

The brunette takes a deep breath. Slowly, she walks up to the mirror.

Josie's breath hitches and her heart skips a beat.

She sees Penelope. From the night of her sweet sixteen. After Josie has told her "I hate you." and Penelope has answered her "I know.".

“The mirror doesn't lie.”, the voice speaks up, sensing her thoughts.

Josie walks away from the mirror, her legs wobblings.

“Let me guess you saw Ms. friend zone.”

Josie nods weakly at Lizzie.

Caroline rubs her daughter's arm. The three of them look to Alaric standing in front of the mirror now.

Alaric moves his lips and Caroline places her arms around Josie and Lizzie.

“Your biological mother.”, the vampire confirms, having heard Alaric whispering Jo's name.

There is only one person left who hasn't tested the mirror.

Penelope is still looking for the owner of the voice. Josie has the urge to drag her to the mirror and asks her if she sees her too.

“Now, Siri, how about you give us a face?”, Penelope asks loudly, not interested in the mirror at all.

“Who's asking?”

The voice sounds closer now. Alaric moves back to his family, lifting his crossbow.

“Penelope Park. Daughter of Sierra and Eric, unfortunately.”

Josie lunges forward, pulling Penelope to her when she spots a brunette suddenly standing next to a shelf. She is eyeing Penelope with a look that Josie doesn't like.

“Ah the future leader of the Park coven.”

Penelope rolls her eyes at the comment. Josie is confused and she almost whines when Penelope moves away from her grip, walking up to the other witch.

“We need to talk to your coven leader.”

“You already do.”, the girl lets Penelope know, after running her blue eyes over her body.

“How old is she? 14?”, Alaric whispers to Caroline.

“I am 17 years old!”

“Uh, we should talk to your parents or another adult.”, Caroline suggests.

“My parents are dead, and other adults have nothing to say. My name is Cassandra.”

Josie shivers. Cassandra answers it as if she is revealing her favorite color.

Cassandra focuses back on Penelope, stepping closer to her. Josie digs her nails in Lizzie's arm, making her flinch.

“Now, what does Penelope Park want from me?”

“The Stone of Luz.”

Penelope's voice stays ice cold. Josie sees that she has her hands clenched into fists.

“What do you need it for?”

“None of your business.”, Penelope hisses back.

The others hold their breaths.

Penelope is in a staring contest with Cassandra, giving her the deadliest glare she is able to.

“Fine. I will give you the Stone Of Luz.”

“If?”, Caroline asks, sensing something fishy about it being this easy.

Cassandra's smirk gets bigger. So does Josie's urge to knock her out with a spell.

“If Penelope goes on a date with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I live for cliffhangers :D
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @ posiescoven or here.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	9. "All you have to do is to trust me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another surprise update :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fine. I will give you the Stone of Luz.”

“If?”, Caroline asks, sensing something fishy about it being this easy.

Cassandra's smirk gets bigger. So does Josie's urge to knock her out with a spell.

“If Penelope goes on a date with me.”

Silence spreads. 

A sick feeling in Josie's stomach spreads too.

The Saltzman-Forbes hold their breaths while they are waiting for Penelope's answer. 

Penelope stares at the young coven leader.

Her first thought is to slam Cassandra against something and threaten her. Just like she has seen it from Sierra and Eric countless times. All Park Style.

Penelope looks over her shoulder. Her anger against Cassandra grows when she sees Josie's begging look to not say yes to the date.

But then her eyes shift to Alaric. He is looking at her expectantly. He is waiting for her to make a wrong move which gives him more room to judge her just like he wants to. 

He wants to desperately put Penelope in a box with her parents.

Penelope faces Cassandra again. An exhausted sigh slips from her.

“Fine. A date it is.”

Caroline wraps an arm around Josie, sensing how she doesn't like what is happening. Lizzie whispers to Josie that Penelope is accepting it for them, and it comforts the brunette a tiny bit.

Alaric, on the other hand, is taken aback. He has expected the raven-haired witch to protest with destroying the beach house.

“Great. I thought we were going to have some struggling about that.”, Cassandra says with a teasing voice while looking directly at Josie.

Penelope digs her nails in her palm to remain calm and not tear Cassandra apart for only making eye contact with the girl she would burn the world for.

“I want to see the stone now.”, The raven haired witch demands after moving slightly to the left, blocking Cassandra's view of Josie.

“Your wish is my command. It's on the shelf inside the purple box, but you can't take the stone until I undo the spell.”, Cassandra explains.

Penelope pushes past the blue-eyed girl after giving her one more deadly look. 

Caroline leaves Josie in Lizzie's care and she heads after Penelope, wanting to look closer at the stone too.

Alaric lifts his crossbow when Cassandra approaches the Saltzmans. 

The witch flashes an amused smile at him, studying his weapon and then she stops in front of Josie.

“Aw, don't pout like that.”

Cassandra flips her brown hair over her shoulder, and her blue eyes find Lizzie briefly, winking at her.

She focuses back on Josie.

“Nobody has been able to resist me.”

Josie forms a fireball with her hand having enough.

Lizzie calls her name, grabbing her wrist immediately.

Suddenly Cassandra gets pulled quickly to Penelope.

“You are only dealing with me.”, the Park witch clarifies.

Cassandra smiles widely.

“Gladly, pretty green eyes.”

Penelope walks back to the Saltzmans with Caroline, fighting against the urge to be violent.

But Cassandra makes it difficult for her. 

“Pick me up at midnight and wear something sexy. Oh, and don't forget to do that glare of yours. It's hot.”

Josie tightens her grip around Penelope's hand, while thinking about Salvatore School. 

She activates the bracelet, and Cassandra is on her own again.

_**_________** _

  
Back at Salvatore School Caroline is the one breaking the silence.

“Penelope. You need to vote.”

Penelope nods and she goes with Josie inside Caroline's office, the brunette still clinging onto her.

Penelope knows that Josie is still upset.

She quickly writes down Caroline's name and the two friends/ex-girlfriends head to Penelope's room.

“Are you mad at me for saying yes to the date?”, Penelope asks, after Josie separates their hands and closes the door.

Josie sighs softly.

“I can't be mad at you, right? I mean..we are not together anymore.”

Penelope closes the gap between them, and despite Josie being taller she feels small in that moment, after admitting how she really feels.

Until Penelope cups her face, giving her the usual soft smile.

“Your feelings are still valid. They don't depend on our status.”, Penelope assures her.

Josie nods yet Penelope recognizes how she still seems uneasy about the date. 

“Give me the time you want me to be back.”, Penelope demands while caressing with her fingertips over Josie's cheek.

“Uh..I will try to distract myself with taking your stuff to your place but definitely before 1 am. I don't want the date to last that long. ”

“That makes two of us, Jojo.”

Josie dives for Penelope's lips. They don't want to stop kissing, but they know they have to.

Penelope's breath hits Josie's face after she pulls away. They open their eyes at the same time. 

“You have to go. So, you won't pick up your date late.”, Josie whispers against Penelope's lips, placing the bracelet around Penelope's wrist.

“She can rot in hell if it wasn't for the stone.”, Penelope mumbles while their surrounding changes.

Thanks to the pictures Maggie has sent her when she has been at Sierra's and Nico's childhood home to clean it, Penelope is able to imagine her new room perfectly.

“You are breaking Salvatore's curfew with taking my stuff to my place.”, Penelope says, reaching the bracelet back to Josie.

Now that the siphoner knows what her room looks like she can move her stuff here while Penelope is busy with Cassandra.

“I know. Besides, won't be the first time I am breaking rules for you.”, Josie winks at her.

That makes it harder for Penelope to leave. But she has to. For Josie and Lizzie.

Josie focuses on the bracelet. A few latin words fall from her lips and then she sends Penelope back to Salvatore School.

_**_________** _

  
Caroline looks up from paperwork when Penelope knocks against the open door of her office.

“I need to rent a car, Ms. Forbes. For my date with a bitch.”, Penelope says, returning the vampire's smile.

Caroline tosses the key on her desk without a warning. Penelope still manages to catch it.

“Just take mine. How is Josie?”

“Worried, but I will do anything to make her feel better when I come back. She is currently taking my stuff to my new place.”

“I don't need to mention that you will continue with your education here even without your powers. Oh and be careful with Cassandra.”

Penelope salutes. Once again Caroline proves herself to be her favorite teacher.

“You look like you are about to kill someone.”, Alyssa Chang notices after bumping with a few other witches into Penelope at the entrance hall.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”, Penelope shrugs.

“Can we watch?”, a brunette called Lucia asks her excitedly. The other witches nod.

Penelope gives in.

“Guess a small audience can't be bad, but you will keep your mouth shut until I tell you to speak. And you will drive with Julia's car, because once I am done with a certain bitch, you will leave.”

“What about you?”, Julia asks after putting her blonde hair in a messy bun.

Penelope smirks mysteriously.

“I will have to clean the mess up.”

_**_________** _

  
Josie stares shocked at the second Penelope appearing after she has touched a cyan pentagon crystal. It has been inside of a box Josie has been curious to open.

“Thinking about me?”

The second Penelope wiggles with her eyebrows briefly.

“Maybe.”, Josie answers, slumping down on Penelope's new bed.

“How is the date going?”, she asks, wondering if this Penelope is able to know it.

Penelope number two hesitates as she slowly lowers herself next to Josie.

“Cassandra and I are making out right now.”

Josie is left speechless until Penelope number two chuckles, pokes her cheek and adds a kiss on her forehead after that.

Something Penelope has used to do whenever she has pranked Josie. 

“You wanna be bald?”, Josie threatens her, lifting up her hand, small flames dancing around her fingertips.

Penelope number two takes that hand and she places a soft long kiss in the palm, making Josie melt.

“I got everything under control, Jojo.”

_**_________** _

  
“You did an amazing job. If she knows what's good for her, she will never get involved with you again.”

Penelope gives the witch she doesn't remember the name of an empty look. When the girl doesn't take the hint, Alyssa pulls her to the door, leaving with her.

The Park witch lifts up a chair from the ground, pulling it back to a table and then she walks behind the counter. She returns to the part of the ground filled with broken plates and glasses and she starts cleaning.

An old man walks up to Penelope from the back of the restaurant, reminding her that she isn't alone.

“I can do that. You don't need to stay for this.”, the old man says softly, after rubbing his eye and putting on his glasses.

“Just let me. It's my fault that this happened.”, Penelope answers, stepping away from his hand reaching for the broom.

The old man observes for a moment the girl cleaning quietly.

“You are as stubborn as your mother. You also have her temper.”, he speaks up, giving away that he has witnessed Penelope putting Cassandra in her place.

Penelope gives him a short look.

“How is Pacey doing? I miss him so much.”, the old man adds, not taking Penelope's silence and still trying to have a conversation with her.

“Still suffering thanks to your daughter.”, Penelope answers coldly to her grandfather.

The old man exhales quietly. Penelope feels bad. She can't blame him for Sierra's sins.

Penelope's grandfather turns to the purple box on a table to his right.

“The Stone of Luz.”, he says, admiring the stone from the distance without taking it.

“I hope the girl you keep mentioned earlier will appreciate it.”

There is a hint of a smile on Penelope's face with Josie being indirectly mentioned.

“She will.”

“Maybe you can take her here one day, and introduce her to me.”, Penelope's grandfather offers.

“Let's see how things will go.”, Penelope thinks out loudly.

Silence spreads again. Penelope cleans while her grandfather watches her. 

The old man hesitates, knowing he will make her upset, but he has to say it.

“Your mother loves you and Pacey, Penelope. She loves both of you very much.”

Penelope wants to protest. She wants to yell that Sierra Park is a horrible mother, that she has put her through hell and that she ruined Pacey's life but she faces the floor instead. 

“I am sorry for waking you up. ”, she mumbles.

The old man touches her arm carefully, making Penelope look up. His gentle smile reminds her of her childhood, of a time she has loved her mother. It pains her. 

“No worries. I am glad that my small place was somehow helpful for you.”

Penelope continues to clean up the mess, still not using her magic, because she tells herself that she has to get used to it once Josie and Lizzie are safe.

When the raven-haired witch is done, she reaches inside the pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out her wallet.

“Please accept it. For the plates and the glasses.”

Penelope's grandfather takes the money, knowing that she doesn't accept a no.

“Keep the rest.”, Penelope lets him know, observing how his eyes grow at the amount of money being handed to him.

“Wait here for me.”

Her grandfather disappears to the back of the restaurant.

Penelope really looks around the place since she has returned here after 11 years.

She fixes her eyes to the table at the window. 

It's like Penelope can see her little self, Sierra, Nico and her grandpa sitting around the table, being happy. Being a family.

Penelope's attention is drawn back to her grandfather when he clears his throat.

“I don't know if you still love my chocolate cake, but..”

“Thank you.”, Penelope says gently, taking the plate from him.

She finally smiles back at him.

Penelope takes the purple box with the Stone of Luz and then she heads out of the restaurant.

The old man's smile fades as he steps to the window. He watches with sad eyes his granddaughter walking down the stairs.

“If you only knew the truth why your mother did everything she did.”

_**_________** _

  
“Special treatment?”, Penelope teases seeing what Penelope number two is doing for Josie.

Josie lifts up her head from Penelope's number two's lap, the latter stopping to run her fingers gently through her hair and vanishing.

The brunette gets on her feet, looking anxiously at the raven-haired girl.

“You want chocolate cake or the Stone of Luz?”, Penelope grins, lifting up her full hands.

Josie almost knocks the cake and the box out of her hands when she beams at Penelope and wraps her arms around her tightly.

“See. I kept my word. I am back before 1 am. All you have to do is to trust me again.”, Penelope says quietly, inhaling Josie's familiar scent.

“I am beginning with it.”

_**_________** _

  
Bonnie stops finally squeezing Josie and Lizzie to help Caroline prepare the potion.

Penelope suppresses a yawn while meeting Alaric's eyes. 

The former headmaster is standing in a corner of Caroline's office. Penelope knows he is dying to ask her how she exactly got the Stone of Luz from Cassandra. If she used violence.

Penelope focuses from the Tragedy that is Alaric Saltzman to the only good things he ever contributed.

“You nervous?”, Josie asks her with Lizzie standing next to her.

“No. Are you?”

“A bit.”, Josie admits.

Lizzie nods. 

Penelope catches how she turns her eyes to the floor when Hope enters the office.

“Need a little emotional support?”, The Tribrid asks while her eyes are on Lizzie.

“Maybe.”, Lizzie answers, finally looking up and trying to pull herself back together from the mirror incident.

“One last spell you wanna do, Penelope?”, Bonnie asks, signalising that the potion is done.

Josie chews on her bottom lip. It hits her once again that Penelope won't be a witch anymore after the ritual.

One sparkling word appears in the air in front of the brunette. 

Smile.

So, Josie gives Penelope a smile and then they follow Bonnie's instructions. 

The Bennett witch explains the pronunciation of a spell, and then Penelope has to stand in the middle of Josie and Lizzie, holding their hands. 

Caroline is standing next to Alaric, watching everything with an anxious face.

Penelope grimaces in Caroline's direction when she takes a sip of the potion after the twins, making the vampire smile.

The headmaster gets serious when Josie and Lizzie start chanting.

A purple light surrounds Penelope.

Josie's and Lizzie's eyes glow purple.

The light fades. The Saltzman twins' eyes stop glowing.

“Congratulations. You two will be older than 22.”, Bonnie confirms to them, when the Gemini symbol under their feet vanishes.

Josie and Lizzie let go of Penelope's hands, both hugging each other. 

And Penelope?

Penelope is being caught by Hope while she is collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will find out what exactly happened at Cassandra's and Penelope's date.
> 
> Oh and we going full Penelope's background story the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	10. "She is head over heels in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: posiescoven 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Penelope is aware that news travel fast.

However, she would lie if she said that she wasn't surprised at how the entire Salvatore School is already talking about her not being a witch anymore.

The raven-haired girl enters the common room. She is immediately the center of attention, but not the way she wants it to be.

Penelope takes a deep breath, reminding herself of the result.

Josie and Lizzie will make it past 22. 

She doesn't take long to find her source of happiness. Josie is having a conversation with Julia.

“I heard that you aren't a witch anymore because you gave up your powers for Josie and Lizzie. Is it true?”

“Yes.”, Penelope answers to a vampire girl, still staring at Josie and being affected by her more than ever before.

“Hey, Penelope. If you ever need a witch for a spell, I am right here.”, a witch named Brenda offer hers with a wink, blocking her view of Josie.

Penelope moves in her way when she tries to walk past her.

Brenda's smile vanishes, being intimidated by her. 

“Turn around.”

Penelope's eyes are as cold as her voice.

“What?”

“Turn. Around.”, Penelope repeats.

Brenda obeys.

“Who is Julia talking to?”, Penelope asks her.

Brenda swallows when she looks back at Penelope. 

“Josie Saltzman.”

The only name present in Penelope's heart.

“Now tell me yourself Brenda will I ever need you or any other witches' magic when Josie is here?”

“You won't.”, Brenda says quietly.

“The way your brain works today...a pity that it always doesn't do that.”

Brenda is being dismissed when Penelope flashes her an ice cold smile. 

She expects it to scare off everyone else. Kaleb and MG don't belong to everyone else.

“Girl, is that your car outside shining brighter than the sun?”, Kaleb asks amazed.

Penelope has considered at first not taking the car. She can literally get the Sierra vibes from it. Penelope has found the key on the kitchen table this morning next to the key of the house, and a note from Maggie saying that she has done the groceries and cleaning.

“Yes. It's mine.”

“Did you hear that Ms. Forbes is finally in charge of everything?”, the vampire adds excitedly.

Kaleb lifts his hand and Penelope high fives him, both chuckling over their victory against Alaric.

MG feels left out. He realizes that Penelope and him have grown apart because of the breakup with Josie and him spending time with Kaleb. 

“The best thing I heard this morning. The majority is talking about me not being a witch anymore.”

“Did you have some hesitation during the ritual?”, MG asks.

“Did I ever hesitate before?”, Penelope asks him back.

“That's what brings you in trouble, though.”, MG points out.

“How will it go for you here now? A human visiting classes of witches?”, Kaleb thinks out loudly.

Caroline appears besides the vampires, smiling at Penelope.

“I am here to answer that.”

“Let's catch up Peez when you have time.”, MG calls after her. 

He gets a thumb up as an answer.

Josie watches Penelope and Caroline walking away and then she focuses back on Julia.

“So, we are at this really old-fashioned restaurant. Alyssa, I and the others didn't even get to sit down, because there was so much tension between Penelope and Cassandra. It was like getting to the climax of a movie.”, Julia begins to tell Josie what happened a few hours ago.

“Can you not use the word climax when you are talking about them?”

“Oh. You two..right.”

Julia smirks, giving her a knowing look.

“No, we are friends.”

Julia looks at her in disbelief.

“That was another Josie Saltzman then at the game kissing Penelope multiple times like she gives her air?”

“Just tell me what happened with Cassandra.”, Josie demands.

“Fine. As I mentioned we didn't sit down and the only thing that was missing was the popcorn. Penelope was about to sit down when Cassandra still standing asked her to pull her chair out from the table. And What did Penelope do?”

“What did Penelope do?”, Josie repeats.

She grows slightly annoyed at how Julia drags it out.

“She threw the chair over Cassandra's head against the wall with a flick of her wrist. The plates, the glasses on the table and Cassandra followed. I have never seen Penelope so angry. Even the others were scared. Except Alyssa. You know her. She had a good laugh. I really like her laugh. It..”

Josie lifts up a hand, putting an end to Julia gushing over Alyssa before she loses track again.

“Can we get back to Penelope?”

“Sorry. Now we get to the best part. Penelope walked up to Cassandra. The bitch is trying to free herself, but Penelope's spell kept her in place. Cassandra threatened Penelope to not undo the spell from the stone of I don't remember what it was called. Anyway, did Penelope soften? Did she let Cassandra go? No, of course not. Penelope started with who Cassandra thinks she is to ask for a date with her, that she should have known better than to blackmail her, a Park witch. Well, now she is not a witch anymore.”

“Julia, will you please go on without losing track?”, Josie begs.

“Okay, okay. Finally, Cassandra started begging when Penelope was about to burn her hair. She tried to convince her with undoing the spell on that stone, and telling Penelope it was in her bag. Penelope opened her bag and grabbed a purple box, opened it, revealed the stone, put it back inside and then she placed it on a table, still keeping that whiny bitch against the wall. Your friend said to Cassandra if she or her coven even think about coming back to this restaurant, attacking the owner or any of the people she saw at the beach house when she is done with her, that she will know and that she will make them suffer.”

Josie wonders who the owner of the restaurant is.

“Cassandra swore that it would never happen. Was Penelope done with her? Nope. She started talking about you, Josie.”

Josie blinks surprised.

“Me?”

“Yeah. I mentioned earlier that Penelope was really angry, but she literally exploded. Penelope screamed at Cassandra where she takes the right from to look at you and to talk with you. Cassandra must have forgotten that Penelope almost burned her because she teased her. That Penelope was too much of a coward to look at some mirror. Penelope grabbed Cassandra by her shirt, and she demanded to look in her eyes. That bitch was back to being whiny while Penelope continued to scream at her that she doesn't need a mirror to know that her heart belongs to you and that anyone else ever doubting that should look deeply in her eyes, because they would see you there. Cassandra begged Penelope one more time to let her go and that she sees you perfectly clear in her eyes. Penelope did let her go, Cassandra ran away and we also left. That's basically it.”

Josie is left speechless and pensive.

“I don't know why Penelope dumped you, when she is head over heels in love with you.”, Julia shares her opinion.

_**_________** _

  
“Good morning. I made you coffee. Just how you like.”, Josie greets Penelope, when the raven-haired girl enters the kitchen after finding out she is there.

“You are amazing.”

Penelope flashes her a grateful smile. She takes the coffee mug after dropping a kiss to Josie's cheek. 

Green eyes widen with realization.

Josie making her coffee has been part of their dating routine and Penelope seeing it again has taken her back to the old days.

“You are welcome.”, Josie says, while feeling like she is being set on fire, then being tossed inside ice and then being set on fire again.

Penelope relaxes for a few seconds. Suddenly she groans, and she rubs briefly over her forehead.

“The headache I am still having didn't let me sleep for the rest of the night.”

Penelope has become conscious after the ritual. She has complained about a bad headache but that she is fine. They haven't been able to exchange more words because of Penelope's new rule to not stay at the school except for classes.

“Did you take painkillers?”, Josie asks concerned.

“Yes, but they don't work.”, Penelope sighs.

“How was the rest of the night with your twin?”, she changes the topic, trying to distract herself from her pain.

“We talked about the colleges we want to apply, our dream jobs, where we are going to live basically we dreamed out loudly....Lizzie fell asleep, but I didn't sleep much. I read your journal.”

“You two have lots of time now to make your dreams reality.”, Penelope reminds her, not diving into the journal topic.

Josie understands that they will talk about it, when it's the right time.

“What about you? Any dreams you want to make real?”, Josie asks.

Penelope empties the coffee mug, placing it inside the sink.

“Well, one of my dreams got real a few hours ago.”

Josie feels her knees wobble with the way Penelope is looking at her right now and her fingers brushing against her hand briefly don't make it easier for her.

“Another dream is freeing Pacey.”

“Do you have a dream only for yourself?”, Josie asks after giving Penelope's hands a squeeze, silently telling her that everything will be alright with Pacey.

“Hm. A what do you want to be when you grow up question? I never knew the answer to that. I still don't. Eric and Sierra will want me to lead the company, but I don't want it. Eric's dream of me leading the coven is impossible because I don't want it and since last night it's impossible.”

“How do you think your parents will react to you not being a witch anymore?”, Josie asks carefully.

“I don't think about it, because I don't care about their opinion but now that you say it, Eric's face will be hilarious.”

Penelope grins and she doesn't seem to be nervous at all about telling her parents that she isn't a witch anymore.

But Josie sees right through her. Especially after reading her journal. 

The brunette takes Penelope's face. Vulnerable Green eyes watch her carefully for her next move.

Josie kisses Penelope's cheek gently and slowly. 

Penelope closes her eyes, and she lets herself fall into Josie's warmness. 

Josie's lips disappear. Penelope opens her eyes. They gaze into each other's soul and all Josie can think of are Julia's words.

_“...she is head over heels in love with you.”_

“You love to drum and you can sing. Maybe you can have your own band in the future?”, Josie suggests, ending the moment when other students enter the kitchen.

Penelope gathers herself too. They leave the kitchen.

“I like the imagination of that. I would follow my aunt Nico's footsteps. I am doing something I love while earning money, and having a thousands people watching me and possibly drooling over me.”

Josie lifts an eyebrow at the last part.

“But I will look at only one girl in the crowd.”, Penelope reveals, winking at Josie.

Josie turns into a tomato and she thinks about their future together when Lizzie appears. She gives her twin a knowing look while reaching a flyer to Penelope. 

Josie exhales when Lizzie walks away without saying anything.

“An 80s themed party to finish the school year?” 

Penelope scrunches her nose at the information on the flyer.

“It was my wish and Lizzie and mom didn't disappoint. You will come to the party, right?”

Penelope shrugs with her shoulders.

“80s are not really my thing but if I find an escort, then maybe I will change my mind.”

“Will you escort me to the 80s themed party?”, Josie asks her, already fearing the answer.

Miss Mystic Falls has left bad memories for both of them.

Penelope still smiles as if Josie has given her the stars.

“You are the only person I would say yes to. Of course, I will escort you.”

Josie's heart beats faster and she says the first thing on her mind to not turn into a tomato again.

“It was weird passing your room this morning and knowing that you aren't inside. Do you like your new room and your place in general?”

“I am not really feeling it yet, and I didn't really go on a house tour, considering it has for some part Sierra written over it.”, Penelope admits.

Josie takes her hand, trying to ease her pain regarding her mother.

The bell rings. Students around them immediately hurry to their classes.

“Want to sit with me in history of magic?”, Josie asks, removing her hand and much more nervous than she has been during the escort question.

“I would love to.”, Penelope answers softly.

She and Caroline have agreed on that she still attends classes for witches next to the normal classes. Just for the knowledge.

The two girls walk happily to their next class and not even Alaric staring at them with a disapprovement of their new bond can ruin Penelope's mood.

Being with Josie makes time fly and classes are fun again for Penelope, despite the questioning looks why a human is attending classes for witches. Before she could realize how she has to leave Josie to follow her aunt Nico's wish. 

_**_________** _

  
Penelope doesn't leave though without stopping by at Alaric's office.

The former headmaster attempts to ask what she wants but Penelope is already talking.

“We both are not very fond of each other. We don't trust each other and we have our reasons for that. But can we tone it down for Josie's sake?”

Penelope expects Alaric to ignore her or to say how she doesn't fit to Josie. Instead, he sighs.

“For Josie's sake. Okay.”

Penelope nods and then she is looking for Josie in the hallway. She knows she should be already at her new place, but the raven-haired girl is already missing the Siphoner.

“Have you seen Josie?”, she asks a witch, feeling like back on the night of Josie's sweet sixteen.

The witch shakes her head, passing her. Penelope swallows, not trying to get any negative thoughts. She convinces herself that Josie is with Lizzie or Caroline. Yet she gets inside her car with difficulty.

_**_________** _

  
Penelope is relieved and surprised when she finds Josie in her room at her place.

A room that was filled with unpacked boxes this morning looks now really different. 

The unpacked boxes are gone. The shelf is filled with her favorite books. Penelope's glasses and her nightlight are on the nightstand next to the bed. The door of the wardrobe is open, showing that her clothes are folded and sorted inside. 

Her walls at Salvatore School have been filled with posters of her favorite bands. These walls offer her a chain of pictures with Penelope's loved ones. 

Selfies with Pacey, Nico, Maggie, Celeste from Penelope's phone, a picture with MG taken during a trip last year, and from the same trip there are also pictures of Penelope and Josie holding each other while smiling sweetly and the others are filled with them pulling funny faces. 

Penelope notices that the pictures of Josie and her kissing are not there. 

“Your new room. Do you like it?” 

Josie fidgets with her hands, placing the pictures of them kissing on the bed.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Penelope's hugs always feel warm and safe, but there is something else about this one that makes the brunette simply melt.

Penelope removes her arms and she steps closer to a picture of Pacey and her from the chain of pictures. 

“I miss him so much.”, Penelope sighs, her hand caressing over Pacey.

Josie takes her hand.

“Let's visit him right now.”

Penelope beams at her and Josie wishes she could take a picture of her right now. 

The bracelet around Josie's wrist feels warm, a sign that Penelope and her have travelled far away from Mystic Falls.

Ravenford. Penelope's hometown.

“Welcome to the ridiculously big Park estate. Current location is the living room of the Park Mansion.”, Penelope says, trying to sound like a tour guide.

The mansion seems like what Josie has imagined it like. Big and more like a museum instead of a cozy home.

Penelope lets go of her hand and lowers herself. Josie is confused for a second until she spots Pacey. 

The small boy is touching his eye with a concerned face, silently asking Penelope if her bruised eye hurts.

Penelope shakes her head, and Josie sees how she craves to hold him. 

However the black veins visible on Pacey's bare arms and his neck are a reminder that she can't do that.

Pacey is looking at his sister with sparkling eyes and a big smile now.

Josie also gets down on his height. His smile becomes shy now when he notices her, but his eyes remain the same. 

“Ah, Penelope.”, a voice speaks up destroying the moment.

Josie is just now aware of their small audience.

Pacey waddles to the opposite direction and Penelope and Josie unbend themselves at the sight of Eric getting up from the couch. Sierra follows her husband, her eyes fixed on Penelope. 

One again Josie has trouble reading any emotions from her face.

Eric, on the other hand, is smiling, but unlike the one from his children it makes Josie feel sick.

Nico and Maggie enter the living room after following Pacey who is pointing excitedly at Penelope and Josie.

“I just wanted to call you, but now that you are here let me announce it to everyone. It's official. You will lead our coven once you turn 18.”, Penelope's father adds with pride.

“I won't.”, Penelope answers calmly.

Maggie and Nico stop to theorize about Penelope's bruised eye with that. Pacey is completely drawn in by Josie's bracelet, not paying attention to anything else.

Josie blinks when she spots the hint of a smile on Sierra's face after Penelope's words.

“Because I am not a witch anymore.”, Penelope reveals with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter with a fever..so if there are any mistakes I am sorry.
> 
> Next update will be next Sunday.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	11. “I won't ever put you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!

“Because I am not a witch anymore.”, Penelope reveals with a smirk.

“What?”, Maggie mumbles confused, thinking she is mishearing Penelope.

“How is that possible?”, Nico adds.

Eric begins to laugh. Penelope rolls her eyes.

Hearing his laugh causes Pacey to focus on him.

“That was a good one. You almost got me.”, Eric says when he finally finishes.

He looks at his wife.

“She has your humor, Sierra.”

Eric turns back to his daughter.

“Anyway, I already have the ceremony planned. You will like it. It's family only and..”

Penelope interrupts him.

“I am serious. I am not a witch anymore. I gave up my powers for Josie and Lizzie in order for them to survive the Gemini curse.”

“Maggie take Pacey to his room please.“, Sierra orders, knowing that a big fight is about to erupt.

Pacey moves closer to Penelope.

His sister gets on his height.

“I have to talk with dad about boring adult stuff. Really really boring. Josie and I will join you in like five minutes, okay?”

Pacey nods.

“You gave up being a witch for the Gemini coven?!”, Eric screams.

Pacey flinches.

“Lower your voice.”, Penelope tells Eric over her shoulder, keeping calm for Pacey.

Eric grabs Penelope's arm, wanting her to look at him. He gets slammed against the wall suddenly.

Penelope looks around.

The red glow from Josie's hand fades.

“Don't hurt Neli!”, someone yells at Eric.

A beat passes. Penelope turns slowly to Pacey.

There are no black veins on his arms anymore. He looks surprised by himself.

Penelope picks him carefully up.

They smile at each other. Penelope could stay like that forever but her headache grows and her vision turns blurry.

“Hold Pacey.”, Penelope manages to bring out.

Maggie is quickly there, taking him and Josie catches Penelope dropping on her knees.

_**_________** _

They take Penelope to Nico's room.

“Mommy?”

Sierra, who is sitting on one side of the bed, staring at Penelope with a pensive face ,focuses on her son.

“Did I hurt Neli?”

Sierra caresses through Pacey's curls gently.

“No. You could never hurt her.”

She looks over to Josie being on the other side of the bed, holding Penelope's hand.

“Her body needs time getting used to the lack of magic.”

Josie nods without taking her eyes off Penelope.

“I am glad you and your sister are safe.”, Nico says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Josie smiles thankfully at her.

“She is not a witch anymore?”, Pacey continues to ask.

“She is not.”, Sierra verifies.

“I can do a spell now when she needs one.”, Pacey realizes happily.

“Do you want to give Penelope a cake when she wakes up?”, Maggie asks him gently, seeing how Eric is pacing up and down like a bomb.

“Yes! Let's bake!”, Pacey yells happily.

He shyly approaches Josie.

“You want to help us, Jojo?”

Josie smiles softly at the little boy.

“I would love to.”

_**_________** _

When Penelope comes back to her senses, she sees Sierra sitting on the edge of the bed. Her aunt Nico is standing in front of Sierra. 

She sighs in relief at Penelope waking up.

“Wow. Haven't seen you at the sight of my bed for ages.”, Penelope teases.

She freezes when Sierra smiles at her warmly.

She glances at her father on her right. He is hovering above her.

“Eric. This is a first for you, right?”, Penelope continues to mock.

Eric explodes with that. Nico holds him in place with her magic.

“You are my biggest disappointment! You are my biggest regret! I put so much effort into you becoming what our coven needs and you...you sacrifice your powers for the cursed Gemini twins?! You are..”

Eric yelling at Penelope gets interrupted through Josie.

“Stop it! Shut your mouth!”

The businessman looks surprised at the brunette.

“You don't get talking to Penelope like that! She is not a business plan! She is your daughter!”

Eric shakes his head.

“No. You are wrong.”

He looks with disgust at Penelope.

“You are not my daughter anymore.”

“So? I never saw you as my father in the first place. I called you dad years ago, but I never said that word with any feelings.”, Penelope spits back as he is leaving the room, her voice cold as ice.

Sierra turns to Josie and Nico.

“Can you please leave us too? I need to talk with Penelope alone.”

Nico nods.

Josie doesn't leave without giving Penelope a kiss.

Silence is keeping mother and daughter company.

“Come on, Sierra. Don't hold back. Continue what your husband didn't get to say.”

Sierra stares at her.

“I am all ears.”, Penelope clarifies.

Still no answer. Penelope decides to begin.

“Let me guess...your father called you, and he let you know that I threatened Cassandra to give me the Stone Of Luz...and since you have your connections you quickly figured out what I was going to do.”

Sierra shakes her head. Finally a reaction.

“No, your grandfather didn't call me. I actually have been keeping an eye on you since you got shot, and a little research on the Stone Of Luz already gave away.”

Penelope blinks surprised. 

“Caroline Forbes visited many witches...asking them for help. Asking them how to save her daughters from the Gemini curse...including me.”, Sierra continues.

“If you knew what I was going to do why didn't you stop me?”

Penelope is completely confused.

“Because what you were going to do with your powers was your choice. You decided to save the girl you love and her sister.”

This Sierra reminds Penelope of the woman she looked up to when she has been little. 

Penelope swallows. She decides to change the topic.

“Pacey...he is really okay?”

Sierra nods. Penelope sighs relieved.

“But how did your black magic go away?”, Penelope getting more confused.

“There is something more powerful than black magic. Love.”, Sierra answers.

Penelope smiles. Tears still roll down her face.

“It shouldn't have happened like that. Not with fear. He shouldn't have been rescued through his fear of Eric doing something to me.”

Sierra wipes her daughter's tears. Her touch is so strange to Penelope yet so familiar at the same time.

“Eric doing something to you...his coven pulling you onto a dark path...I had the same fear until you revealed that you aren't a witch anymore. After years, I can finally exhale.”, Sierra admits with tears in her eyes.

“That's what I wanted to talk with you about.”, she adds.

Sierra pauses briefly. 

“I put you through a lot when you were a child, Penelope.”

Penelope points at her head.

“I know. It's all here, Sierra.”

“Do you remember when I wasn't Sierra but mom to you?”

Penelope is taken aback by that question at first.

“I do. Those memories...they meant a lot to me when I was little. Little me comforted herself that you are going through a phase...but you killed that little girl when you sent her to a boarding school.”, Penelope whimpers.

Sierra nods, touching Penelope's face again. Penelope moves away from her touch.

“I can't undo all the things I've done to you. I can't unsay spoken words, but now that Eric can't try making you part of his dark businesses anymore I can finally explain myself to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but maybe you will understand me.”, Sierra tries to make her daughter listen to her. 

“I want to understand something else first. Why did you hurt Pacey?”, Penelope asks.

Sierra releases her tears.

“I never did hurt him. I wasn't the one putting that black magic spell on him.”

Everything Penelope knows is changing with that.

_**_________** _

Josie notices Penelope first standing in the kitchen door. 

Penelope is smiling softly at the sight of her brother and Josie watching the cake in the oven. Only her eyes reveal to the brunette how exhausted she is.

Pacey follows Josie's gaze and his face lights up.

“Neli!”, he yells, running up to her.

Penelope smiles widely, kneeling down and greeting the small boy with a big hug.

Josie watches brother and sister finally hugging and she wipes over her eyes when happy tears blur the beautiful sight.

“Neli. The best nickname ever.”, Penelope says after she pulls slightly away, her hands cupping Pacey's face now.

“and you are the best sister ever.”, he answers back happily, receiving his face being squeezed between Penelope's hands.

He giggles as he steps away from his sister.

“Wait. Stay right here.”

Pacey turns to Josie.

“Now, Jojo.”

Penelope watches Josie walking up to her. Before she can figure it out, Josie picks up her.

“You really can carry her!”, Pacey cheers.

“Maggie has to see this!”, he adds, and he hurries out of the kitchen.

“I think I won't walk anymore. I will just let you carry me around.”, Penelope says amused, placing her arms around Josie's neck.

“You sure? Because I won't ever put you down.”, Josie reveals.

Penelope caresses with her thumb over her cheek.

“Is that a threat? Because it sounds perfect.” 

Penelope and Josie are in their own world, not realizing at first that Pacey is back with Maggie.

“Don't let the cake burn while your romance is burning.”, Maggie teases them.

The cake doesn't end up burning. 

With Penelope sitting on his right and Josie on his left at the table, Pacey doesn't really focus on the piece of cake in front of him. The three of them have fun, completely forgetting the other three women sitting across of them and watching them with adoring faces.

_**_________** _

“Are you scared of him now because of what he was going to do to me?”, Penelope asks, taking Pacey's hand

Pacey hesitates a bit a first.

“A bit.”, he admits.

Sierra crouches down next to her children. She takes Pacey's other hand.

“He won't stay with us anymore. We will never see him again.”, She assures her son.

As if to prove her words, Eric passes them with a suitcase. He doesn't even look at his family.

Sierra hugs both her children tightly. Pacey snuggles happily against his mother. Penelope places a hand on her back, but she doesn't let herself fall like her brother.

“We will do anything to make Pacey feel safe.”, Nico assures Penelope. 

Nico and Maggie put her arms around her. 

Penelope melts into the hug. 

The raven-haired girl observes Pacey whispering something to Josie while they are embracing.

After Penelope holds Pacey again, her and Josie return to Mystic Falls, Penelope's place.

They sit down on the bed, still holding hands. 

Not a single word is spoken, yet Josie opens her bag and she pulls out Penelope's journal.

It's time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	12. “Our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter is here.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Penelope and Josie sit in silence. 

Penelope's journal is closed on Josie's lap.

The only two ways of communication are Penelope's thumb gently caressing over the back of Josie's hand and their eyes looking at each other.

“I actually have only one question about everything I read in your journal.”, Josie finally brings out.

“Ask me whenever you feel ready. You can even nudge my shoulder at 3 am and then ask me...I would listen to you.”, Penelope assures her.

As always she manages to relax Josie.

“You want me to spend the night with you?”, Josie asks.

“I thought that as friends we need to have a sleepover here at my new place.”

“Or don't you want to?”, the raven-haired girl adds.

“I will stay here under one condition.”

Penelope nods, waiting for what Josie will offer her.

“You said that you didn't really look around this place..let's go on a house tour together.”

Penelope chuckles.

“I actually prepared myself for something more...difficult.”

Both know that a house tour is difficult for Penelope considering this is her mother's childhood home. 

Josie decides to play along. They still walk downstairs.

“Really? Give me an example.”

“Like me fighting with a puma. Which would be really difficult considering I am not a witch anymore.”

Josie nudges Penelope with her elbow.

“You were a puma yourself when you jumped on Mira.”

Penelope gives the Siphoner a smug smile.

“Well, what can I say Jojo..my claws come out for you.”

_**_________** _

  
Penelope shows Josie every room inside the house. 

The only difficult thing for her is when she shows Josie a few pictures on a shelf inside the living room.

Pictures showing a young Sierra and a young Nico. Pictures showing Penelope's mother being someone completely different before marrying Eric Park.

One picture draws Josie's attention. A man holding hands with little Nico and little Sierra.

“That's my grandpa.”

“I brought the chocolate cake from his restaurant. I took Cassandra there.”, she adds.

Josie turns slowly to her. There is something in her eyes Penelope can't figure out quickly.

“Don't you mean that you threatened her there?”

Penelope shrugs with her shoulders.

“I just told you about my claws.”

Josie winks at her in return, then she looks at the picture again.

“He wants to meet you.”

Josie locks eyes with Penelope. She beams at her.

“Sure. I would love to see him again.”

Penelope blinks confused.

“Again?”

“I just remembered or more like realized that you and I have already met as kids.”, Josie finally reveals.

_“Mommy. Can I get with you outside the car? My legs feel numb from sitting.”_

_Josie wonders if Lizzie has a better time in class._

_Caroline closes the door of the driver seat. Seconds later, Josie's door opens._

_The vampire looks guilty._

_“Of course you can, sweetheart. I am sorry. I didn't think about it.”_

_“Where are we going, mommy?”, Josie asks as they follow a path._

_“We are going to the restaurant of someone who was friends with my mom.”, Caroline explains._

_“Do they have what you need for our school?”_

_The merge. Caroline takes a deep breath. Of course she can't explain her babies what it means. Not yet._

_“I don't know yet, baby. When I find out more I will let you know.”_

_Josie nods._

_They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes later._

_“It's so cozy here.”, Josie gushes after briefly studying the interior design of the restaurant._

_An old man rises from a table close to them._

_“Caroline. Hello.”, he greets the vampire with a smile._

_He wants to smile at Josie too._

_However, the little girl's attention is on the little golden retriever walking around the restaurant._

_“Goldie!”, Josie yells excitedly._

_The two adults watch Josie waddling over to it._

_The puppy licks Josie's hand, getting a giggle from her._

_Josie turns shyly to Penelope's grandfather._

_“You have a really pretty Goldie. Can I hold her or him?”_

_“He belongs to my granddaughter. Why don't you go meet her and ask her yourself? She is inside the kitchen.”_

_Josie turns to Caroline. She gives her an approving smile._

_“Okay.”, she says quietly and then she goes to the direction Penelope's grandfather is pointing at._

_Caroline sits down at the table after Josie is out of sight._

_“I just saw your calls. I am sorry. Technology isn't really my thing”, the man sitting down across her apologizes._

_“It's fine, Gabriel . I needed a change of environment anyway.”, Caroline sighs._

_“Did you find anything for your daughters?”, Gabriel asks._

_Caroline goes with one hand through her hair. She looks stressed now._

_“No. Yes..I mean there are too many leads. Alaric is busy with the school. I have Bonnie helping me, but I feel bad because I don't have much time for my babies.”_

_Caroline closes her eyes briefly, revealing how exhausted she is._

_“I was hoping you had one clear answer for me.”_

_Gabriel has to disappoint her._

_“Unfortunately I don't. I asked around, but it's stuff we already know.”_

_Caroline nods. She decides to focus on something else than the merge. Even if it's for a short moment._

_“How is your granddaughter doing? Is she okay?”_

_It's Penelope's grandfather's turn to sigh and look exhausted._

_“Despite the father she has..yes, she doing okay.”_

_Josie is still standing frozen at the kitchen door. She watches shyly and silently the girl wearing an apron and stirring something inside a bowl._

_“Stop spying. I already warned you that my chocolate cake would be better than yours.”, the girl suddenly says._

_Josie grows more nervous, realizing the girl is mistaking her for someone else. She wants to say something, but she can't._

_The girl looks over her shoulder. She does a double take and then she turns to Josie._

_“Oh. Hello.”_

_Josie fidgets with her fingers. She has never been good at meeting new people. She is the opposite of Lizzie._

_“I want to hold Goldie.”, Josie manages to say._

_The girl scrunches her nose in response._

_“Who?”_

_Josie swallows._

_“The cute golden retriever.”_

_The girl doesn't give in that easily._

_“I am Penelope. Who are you? Why are you here?”_

_Josie's heart sinks inside her chest. There is no way she is able to pronounce that name. Besides that, she feels like she has made a mistake because the girl is asking her too many questions._

_“Uh..I am..”_

_Josie swallows down introducing herself as Josette. She remembers Lizzie saying that Jo sounds cooler._

_“I am Jo. I am here with my mommy because she needs something from your grandpa.”_

_Penelope's eyes begin to roam in Josie's face. She is much smaller than Josie yet there is something about her making her taller._

_“Can I please hold Goldie now?”, Josie repeats her wish._

_“His name is Happy.”, Penelope corrects her._

_“Happy?”_

_“I get happy whenever he is around.”, Penelope explains, turning back to the bowl._

_Josie feels like crying. She has failed meeting someone new without Lizzie by her side._

_“You can hold Happy.”, Penelope finally adds._

_“Thank you!”, Josie yells._

_Penelope blinks at the outburst of happiness, but she decides to continue with her chocolate cake._

_Until she feels Josie hugging her from behind._

_Josie stammers a "Thank you." again and then her arms and her are gone._

_Penelope has never been so confused in her life. How can someone be so affectionate to a stranger?_

_Penelope is still thinking about Josie after putting the cake inside the oven._

_“Happy is sleeping.”, the girl on her mind lets her know._

_This time she is right next to Penelope. Penelope takes a step away. Josie follows her, not understanding personal distance._

_“Are you at a boarding school too?”, the brunette asks her, not shy at all anymore._

_Penelope scrunches her nose again._

_“A what?”_

_“A school where you stay all the time. You don't go back to your family. You can still see them of course, but at the end of the day you have to return to school.”_

_“I get school at home.”_

_Josie pouts. It reminds Penelope of a kicked puppy._

_“Isn't that lonely?”_

_Penelope shakes her head._

_“No. I have my aunt Nico and Maggie. They are like my moms. Then there is my real mom too. They are around me.”_

_Josie waits for more to follow._

_“What about friends?”, she asks._

_“I don't have any.”, Penelope answers._

_Josie throws her arms around Penelope again._

_Penelope looks with question marks at her grandfather smiling at the sight of Josie hugging her._

_Josie lets go of her. Penelope touches her shoulder, not wanting her to look like a kicked puppy again._

_“I am not really a hugger.”, she admits._

_Josie nods, beaming at her._

_Gabriel decides to speak up._

_“Your mother is waiting for you. You are leaving.”_

_Josie hugs Penelope one more time, and then she is driving home with Caroline._

_“Did you have fun with Penelope?”, the vampire asks, after making eye contact with her daughter in the rear mirror._

_“She doesn't have any friends. Can we come here again? I want to be her friend.”_

_“I am not sure, sweetie. This one was an emergency visit. We drove far away from home. ”_

_Josie accepts it silently. She hopes that she sees Penelope again one day_.

“Wow. You were the Panda girl.”, Penelope comments, after placing a kiss on Josie's cheek.

“Panda girl?”

Josie lifts an eyebrow.

Penelope nods, the sparkle in her eyes bigger now that she remembers their first meeting too.

“You kept hugging me despite not knowing me. It reminded me of a Panda.”

Josie closes her arms around Penelope, holding her tightly.

“What do I owe this hug for?”, Penelope asks, holding her back.

“I am just really glad that we met again.”

After a few seconds of staying like that, they sit down on the couch.

“What happened to Happy? Did you give him away?”

Penelope shakes her head.

“My aunt Vivian happened. She taught me spells secretly from a young age. Black magic spells. She said that we would surprise Sierra and my aunt Nico.”

Josie takes Penelope's shaking hands. She realizes that one journal isn't enough for what Penelope has gone through.

“Vivian took Happy away when I wasn't able to pronounce a spell because he was distracting me.”, Penelope finishes.

“You never got him back?”

Penelope shrugs helplessly with her shoulders. Her voice is shaking now.

“Sierra and my aunt Nico tried to track him. I even witnessed how they threatened Vivian, but I walked away. I preferred to not know what happened to him. Even little me knew that a part of my family is evil.”

Josie cups Penelope's face, making her look at her.

“But you are not evil. You are not obnoxious. You are not selfish. I am sorry for what I said.”

Penelope smiles at her gratefully after pecking her lips.

“I hate to dive deeper into your wounds...”, Josie begins.

“It doesn't hurt me when you do it.”, Penelope assures her.

“It's what I wanted to ask you about that one thing I read in your journal...the beauty pageant you were part of when you were little.”

Josie pauses briefly, waiting for Penelope to prepare herself.

“You won it because your mother pushed you through.”

Penelope nods.

“You still became my escort at Miss Mystic Falls, despite what happened?”

Penelope holds Josie's face now.

“I love you, Jojo. I would go through anything for you.”, Penelope says.

Josie gives her a sad smile in return and then she wipes her tears.

Penelope caresses the side of her face. She is gaining her strength to speak from Josie.

“Speaking of my mother. She lied to me about a lot of things in order to protect me from Eric until I was safe after giving up my powers. She lied to me about Pacey too. She wanted me to hate her. She didn't hurt him with black magic. He got kidnapped by a rival coven. They did it to him. All the years she hurt me while protecting me.”

Penelope ends up in Josie's arms again. She can't stop her tears anymore. Josie doesn't know how much time passes. She simply holds her.

“See. Panda.”, Penelope sniffles, pulling away and giving her a teasing smile.

_**_________** _

  
The next morning Penelope opens her eyes to Josie staring at her and hovering above her.

“I texted my mom from your phone that we are skipping classes.”, the brunette lets her know.

“Perfect. Lay down with me again?”, Penelope pats the space next to her and she reaches for Josie's hand.

Josie shakes her head.

“I need to do my morning run.”

Penelope sinks back inside the pillow, closing her eyes.

“Feel like home, Jojo. You saw that the backyard is as big as the campus of the school. Feel free to use it.”

“Won't you run with me?”

Penelope opens her eyes, giving Josie a lazy smile.

“I will be thinking of you and your legs while laying here. If my soul appears next to you don't be surprised.”

Penelope has forgotten that she can't resist Josie.

That's why she is panting because of her (not in a way she wants to) as she lets herself down on the grass.

A shadow falls over her. Josie has her hands on her hips. She gives Penelope a disapproving look.

“I think I am dying.”, Penelope pants.

“This is our third round. Get up, we are not done.”

Whining, Penelope takes Josie's hand and she gets back on her feet.

“I have a suggestion. You run while carrying me. You will work out twice more that way.”

Josie gives her a sweet smile while caressing over her cheek.

“No.”

Penelope sees the only light when they have to shower. She is about to tell Josie to shower first, when the brunette pulls her inside the shower box.

Penelope gets rewarded for running with Josie.

“You know what? We should run every morning.”, Penelope says while buttoning up her shirt.

“That can be arranged.”, Josie says, wearing Penelope's clothes. 

After that Josie pulls Penelope closer for a kiss.

_**_________** _

  
Josie stays with Penelope until the 80s party finally arrives.

“The 80s have never looked so beautiful until now.”, Josie's escort says, totally fascinated by the beauty standing in front of her in the hallway.

Josie blushes with Penelope's words. She has had doubts about the white dress but now she is glad that she has chosen it. 

Of course, Penelope isn't dressed up for the 80s. She wears all black. Black boots, black shirt and black ripped jeans. 

Josie is still melting at the sight.

“It's time to update my home screen.”, Penelope announces, pulling out her phone.

“Before you do that let me take a picture of you two.”, Caroline says from Josie's and Lizzie's door.

Penelope and Josie pose for pictures and only when Josie gives Caroline a look, the vampire finally dismisses them.

Josie slowly looks at Penelope when they arrive at the stairs. 

The same stairs from Miss Mystic Falls.

Josie holds her hand out to Penelope. 

Penelope smiles at her, making her smile and then they hold hands. 

They walk down the stairs with their heads held high.

“Ladies. You finally made it.”, MG comments.

“We did.”, Josie confirms, feeling Penelope squeezing her hand.

MG heads away after giving them a nod. 

The lights turn down to a soft blue and the music changes, slowing down.

Josie locks eyes with Penelope. She sways their intertwined hands slightly forward.

“May I have this dance?”

“I thought you would never ask, Jojo.”

They have danced before, but their heart still beat fast when they step onto the dance floor.

They adjust their bodies to the music, and Penelope wraps her arms around Josie's neck.

They stay like that. Gently moving to the slow music, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“You know, we are really good friends.”, Josie breaks the silence between them.

“After that shower together we are even best friends.”, Penelope teases her.

Josie playfully shoves Penelope away only to pull her close again. 

They get serious at the same time. 

Josie takes a deep breath.

“I still need to grow, there is so much to learn...so much more to my life that has turned to more than the number 22. I want to do it with you. The good days, the bad days. Everything. Be my girlfriend again.”

Josie is convinced her heart doesn't beat until Penelope says something.

“There is only one possible answer.”

Penelope beams at Josie. She doesn't need to confirm it with words. Josie already knows.

“I love you, Penelope Park.”, Josie whispers against Penelope's lips.

“I love you too, Josie Saltzman.”, Penelope breathes back, feeling like she will burst from feeling so much happiness.

They kiss again. They forget everything around them.

“The slow dancing is over! Come back to our world!”, Lizzie yells, making them separate.

The couple turns to Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Hope, Landon and Rafael.

“Your world isn't for us.”, Penelope says, taking Josie's hand.

“Let's continue to dance at your place.”, Josie suggests.

Penelope nods. The bracelet takes them away from the 80s party.

“Let me guess the dance will lead to the shower.”, Penelope asks when they inside the living room, seeing the fire inside Josie's eyes.

“Is that bad?”, Josie asks as their environment changes again.

Penelope grins when they are inside the bathroom.

“No.”

She watches fascinated her girlfriend turning on the shower.

Josie pulls her under the water. Penelope places her hands on her waist, and she leans to her ear.

“I would even dance with you if the world was on fire.”, she whispers.

Josie smiles then she dives for a kiss.

“Because it's not our world.”, Josie points out, having pulled away with difficulty.

“Exactly.”, Penelope answers and then she kisses Josie.

With that Penelope and Josie stay in their own world, where they are they happiest version of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming with me on this journey.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think and thank you for reading! You can also talk to me on my twitter @ posiescoven!


End file.
